Faithfully
by November Leaving
Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.
1. Hot Summer's Day

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**ATTENTION: This isn't edited. The rest of the story will be but I was too excited to wait. Also, I'm honored to announced that my first HSM story, **_A Chaotic Mess of Pastels_**, was brought along on the C2: The Anti Badfic community. I'm excited to have a story that's anti-bad. Let's hope this story will join the other's ranks. This story does have tons of POV changes. But do not fret! They are simple to follow and the rest of the story will not follow this. Now read.**

* * *

**_Faithfully _**

_**Hot Summer's Day.**_

_**Troy.**_

It was a day like any other day. The birds chirping was muted by the sweltering heat that came with the stifling life of New Mexico. People bustled about their daily chores as if the summer were nothing but spring on high. The city of Albuquerque, as a collective whole, wasn't going to let summer sun slow them down.

That is to say, if you weren't two certain teens…

Troy Bolton had tried to practice some ball but it was too suffocating to do such. He tried to contact his girlfriend but she was off at a math and science camp as a counselor; her time was spent watching over the kids and herding them to wherever the schedule allowed. He even tried to invite his best friend, Chad Danforth, to come over and hang out but – yet again – he was affronted but the fact of sleep-away camp. Chad was in Los Angeles at a basketball camp. Troy's session had already passed by – thankfully. It was tough training, especially without his best friend to joke around with, but all in all Troy had fun.

So, here he was, at the Sand Burge open-air mall. Though, this mall had walkways that were exposed to the climate, Troy found shade under the stone coverings over the walkways. He should have stayed at Greenbrier where the air conditioning blasted through the vents but so many people were there. Too many people were there. Strange as it was, Troy Bolton wanted to be alone.

He entered the shoe store Journey's, just missing a friendly face walking pass.

_**Taylor.**_

There was nothing for Taylor McKessie to do at home. Absolutely, positively not an interesting thing to do. She woke up and stayed over the bed cover, letting her ceiling fan keep her cool. Without the energy to do anything, Taylor laid there for minutes or hours or both. She wasn't too sure. She was sure, however, of how hot it was and how there was no one for her to chill with.

Her boyfriend and best friend just had to go away to camp these last few weeks before school began. Didn't they know this was when boredom really sunk in? How considerate they were to her needs. When she literally rolled out of bed, Taylor showered, got dressed and flopped on the couch, lying her face right beneath the A.C. vent on the ceiling.

What was she to do with herself?

The mall, of course. Every teenager would be there. She got in her car and decided on Sand Burge since it was the closest and since she hadn't enough money for gas that would get her to Greenbrier Mall.

She strolled the mall, window-shopping, passing by the Journey's display window. She spotted the Vans her younger sister wanted. She did like their appeal…comfortable, durable…

Maybe she should look in on the shoes and price them. Taryn's birthday would be coming up soon. Taylor thought against that as she saw that her favorite bookstore was having a sale.

"Just one look."

_**Troy.**_

He knew he shouldn't have purchased those brown-and-green argyle Vans slip-ons but he had always wanted a pair. Swinging his bag by his side, Troy looked at some of the displays, not really having anything catch his eye. So, he went across a bridge that connected him to the food court.

"What to have? What to have?"

Italian, Chinese, Country Fried, and Fast were just a choice few options of foods to purchase. He could get something deli-style or even gourmet. However, what would Troy know about gourmet eating? He hopped in line for his all-time favorite chicken place, contemplating what exactly he craved.

_**Taylor.**_

Taylor had found refuge from the dry heat of her hometown in the Food Court. The cold air was glorious against her sticky skin. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, keeping her strands of hair off of her sweaty neck and forehead.

She had an iced mocha/ice cream drink from her favorite ice creamery and a new Time magazine spread open on the table in front of her. This was what summer meant to her. Relaxing with the world's affairs and drinking caffeinated, sugary drinks. If only she could share her boredom with someone she knew.

_**Troy.**_

Finding a table in this place was a challenge. Every seat seemed to be occupied. Outside, there were some tables but outside wasn't the best place to be. It was just plain too hot to be out there…especially alone.

Pulling together his courage and settling easily into his confidence, Troy decided he would have to sit with someone who was alone. He scanned the tables in search of his prey. A woman with a baby…

"No way."

A man with tons of tattoos and a biker helmet appeared to be all-alone.

"Yeah…no. Yikes."

He soon found a young lady about his age reading a magazine. Perhaps she would be leaving in a few moments.

"Excuse me. Could I sit here?"

_**Taylor.**_

Looking up, Taylor saw Troy. Yeah…Troy was still in town, wasn't he?

"Hey Troy. You can sit with me. No problem." She moved her Time closer to her so he could have room to put his tray down.

"What's up?" Troy sat, sipping on his fizzy drink.

"Not too much. Sipping something cold, trying to keep busy. You?"

"Same here. You know – don't take this wrong – I forgot that you stayed behind when Gabi left."

Taylor smiled, though in the back of her mind she was offended. "I completely forgot that you were here, too."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Neither one knew about the other. Quirks, jokes, memories…nothing. There was nothing that they could communicate on. Taylor had long since stopped reading her Time magazine since there was no use focusing. Her boyfriend's best friend was eating with her yet she sat watching him eat. She knew it was wrong to do – bad manners and such. However, what was she to do? Ask? Say?

"I'm just as clueless. So don't worry." Troy grumbled after he swallowed a huge mouthful.

That broke the ice for Taylor. Troy knew exactly how hard this was for her. "I'm sorry about that. I've been dating Chad for five months now. I should know something about his best friend."

"How do you think I feel? I date your best friend yet I don't know too much about you."

Taylor looked down at the cover. She was a tad bit embarrassed about the fact that she knew nothing about something. It was a bit unnerving even though Troy was a person, not a subject to be studied.

"We could try to change that. What do you want to know about me, Taylor McKessie?"

"Everything, Troy Bolton."


	2. Discussing Your Livelihood

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**kb2121**This will be interesting…if I have any say in this!

**EndlessDreamer1024**I noticed that no one had any Traylors out there. I thought it would be exciting to start on.

**Mondler4EvEr**I like this so far as well. I really like it a couple of chapters in! Oh, the drama.

**blueprincess972**I loves this too.

**HauntedWhisper714**Yes I will continue this! Yes, I want to! Please stop poking me! My arm hurts.

**tylerhiltongrupie53**I'm completely honored that you've already put this story on alert _and_ on favorites. I'm happy!

**

* * *

**

**  
**

_**Discussing Your Livelihood.**_

_**Taylor.**_

"Okay. This is awkward." laughed Troy as he balled up his napkin, tossing it onto his tray. "It's been a few minutes since we decided to learn about each other yet-"

"There's nothing that we can think of asking." Taylor smiled. "Yeah. This is awkward. Maybe we shouldn't bother."

"I want to get to know you. I really think it's ridiculous to not know anything about my best friend's girlfriend."

Taylor slid her magazine into her tote bag, preparing to leave. "I agree. I'm in the same boat as you. If I have to hear another one of Gabriella's guilt speeches about how wonderful you are and how I should just give you a chance, then I'll scream."

Troy leaned back in his seat. "She can be quite passive aggressive when she wants to get her point across."

"Passive aggressive? You know that psychological characteristic? I'm impressed."

"Sorry but not all jocks are idiots."

Regret over her mouth and not filtering what came out of it instantly hit her. She hadn't meant to offend Troy. She knew jocks weren't idiots. She dated one! "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes,"

But that couldn't stop her. Her mouth continued to babble on. "I would understand if you couldn't. I mean, I wouldn't know what to say if someone I knew insinuated that I was a lunk head."

"It's okay. Wait. You think I'm a lunk head?" His question went unanswered. In fact it was unheard as Taylor could not stop herself.

"That was really insensitive of me. I really want to get to kn-"

"Taylor! It's okay. Just stop." Troy placed his hand on the table, his fingertips barely brushed her nails.

"Huh? What?"

Troy smirked. "I said 'yes' as in 'I forgive you'."

"You do?"

"I do. I really just want to get back to figuring out more about you."

Sighing, Taylor flung her purse on the table. "So, let's try this again."

"Let's."

"Troy, I've always wanted to know how you knew that basketball was your thing."

"I'm sure it was the same way you knew that academic decathlon was your thing. I had always heard stories about my dad playing basketball when growing up. And whenever he himself would join in on the storytelling, he would seem so happy. He would get this gleam in his eye and he would stare off in the distance. Whatever the story may have been, my dad always appeared to be content. Life was so simple for him. I guess I wanted my life to be simple but that was another story."

Taylor carefully watched the teen across from her. His eyes were now focused intently at the tray in front of him; he picked at the paper wrapper from his sandwich. "Well, how do you feel about basketball?"

"I love it. It's my life."

It was as if Troy Bolton metamorphosed. His posture straightened and perfected itself. His blue eyes sparkled and a smirk was cocked at his lips.

"It's more than my life – it's me. It's the friends I've made at school and at tournaments. It's the scholarships I'm already collecting so I can further my education. It's the discipline I lack from time to time. It's the leadership I've gain, earned, and appreciated. It's every opportunity I've had and those I have yet to have. Basketball is more than a game or sport. It's Troy Bolton and every wonderful thing I've had."

"But you said that you wanted a simple life through basketball. From what you've described, basketball has made your life complex."

Troy chuckled to himself. "I forgot that I'm talking to another 'Einstein-ette'. Wouldn't be able to get that passed you, huh?"

"No," Taylor hitched an eyebrow. "You don't have to answer you know."

"I know. I don't mind. It's not like you haven't already been there with me…in a sense."

_What could he be insinuating?_, she thought to herself.

"You know what I mean. Gabriella and I went through it during junior year."

It clicked. "Oh. Right. Doing things that weren't supposed to be your 'thing'."

"Can we give the lovely lady a prize?"

She blinked in shock and amusement. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe,"

That boyish smile was a challenge to her. She had to get him for that little jab at her – even if it really wasn't a poke at her ego. Taking the straw out of her cup, she flicked it, causing a few droplets of her melted drink to sprinkle Troy.

"I meant no harm!" His voice rang in her ears. She chuckled, replacing her straw so she could take one long sip.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Like you don't know." Troy said, making a silly face.

"I'm so glad that we're all mature here."

"I am too. All right then. Let's get back to it. Do you really like academic decathlon?"

"I wouldn't be captain if I didn't."

"You know what I mean."

Running her fingers through her ponytail, Taylor tried to put into words what she felt while on the scholastic team. "I can't really describe it. You put it quite eloquently, what the sport is to you. Well, ditto for me. It's just a rush, searching through the catacombs of your mind for the answer – the knowledge you're seeking. This is who I am. I love academics and it will get me far in life."

"Yeah. I know."

A moment of silent reflection overcame to two Wildcats. Just listening to the crowd around them wasn't the uncomfortable affair it was twenty minutes ago. This quiet was what it was. A moment in time between two people who weren't awkward with the other – at least for the moment.

"I guess I should get going. I've been here for too long." Taylor pulled out her phone, checking on the time and for any missed calls.

"What's the time?"

"Quarter 'til four." She shouldered her satchel. Looking up, she giggled. The look of confusion on Troy's face was hilarious.

"Sorry. I've been spoiled on digital clocks."

"How do you know if you're late or not when in school? There are no digital clocks."

"I'm usually late or I discreetly check my phone."

"Because you can be discreet when using your phone?"

"Oh, you got jokes? I see."

The two teens shared the laughter. "Troy, I still can't get over that move in Ms. Darbus' class. I mean, come on. You know she can't stand cell phones." Thinking back on that first day back to school after Winter Break caused Taylor to erupt into more laughter.

"When you are a man in love and looking for said love, you become desperate."

"I see. Well, next time, I hope this man in love can keep me out of detention when searching for his love."

"You didn't have to speak up about Chad." Troy pushed his metal chair back, stood up, and languidly stretched.

"Tired?"

"It's draining, summer. I don't know about you but if it gets too hot, I get tired."

"I do from time to time." She got to her feet as well. What would she do know? Would she go back to walking the mall or would she try to pry Kelsi from Jason for a few hours? To be honest with herself, Taylor wanted to spend more time with Troy. He seemed as nice and as deep as Gabriella insisted on countless occasions.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Taylor followed Troy to a nearby trash container. He dumped his left-over paper and soda cup into the container, then looked up at her. "You want to hangout at my house?"

"Would you mind?"

"There's not much to do. Jason and Kelsi are now attached at the hip since they did the deed."

"He told you that?"

"We're guys. We're friends. We're teammates. We share things. I wouldn't have but he did."

"Chad better not be divulging any intimate things about our relationship."

Troy's gaze never quite connected with Taylor's chocolate brown eyes. "He hasn't."

"Gabriella has." She teased.

"What! Wait. How did you know Kelsi and Jason were on the next level?"

"She told me."

"Girls," With a roll of his eyes, Troy placed his food tray in the bin where it would later be collected.

"You love us. I'll just follow you to your house."

"You don't know where I live?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Taylor glanced at Gabriella's boyfriend with apologetic sympathy. "I don't really pay much attention when Chad drives over."

"You know where Gabi lives?"

"What sort of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"I live two courts in front of her." Troy exited the building, holding the door open for Taylor.

She smiled as she passed by him. "Thanks. You know, Chad doesn't open doors for me."

"Chad is Chad."

"Very true. I still love him."

The trek to the parking lot was what it was – a trek. It seemed that (without the knowledge of Troy or Taylor) during the day at certain hours, a child time/day care program began. Music, face painting, and games were abounding in the lower level plaza. Maneuvering through the throngs of mothers and their toddlers proved treacherous.

"I never knew that Albuquerque had that many little kids." Troy watched the events.

"Turn around before you walk into something."

"Okay, mom." Troy stopped in his tracks and jumped around, facing the exit that led to the parking lot.

"Do you remember were you parked?"

"Lot A, row 3. You?"

Taylor blindly fished for her shades that were somewhere in the mess of a bag of hers. "I'm over in Lot E."

"Yikes. Why walk that far?"

With her sunglasses finally on, Taylor began to dig around for her keys. "The entrance over thereis closer to the store I wanted to visit."

"Makes sense. Just come with me and I'll drop you off at your car. From there, you can just follow. My house is easy to find."

"It probably is." Taylor went with Troy to his car, taking the bricked crosswalk straight to Row 3. They quickly found Troy's charcoal gray Toyota truck. A hand full of seconds later, Taylor slid out of Troy's car, hopping into her own.

"Next stop: the Boltons." announced Troy, leaning out of his window.

"Can't wait."


	3. Places We've Never Seen

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**tylerhiltongrupie53 **Well look-y what I got here. I new chapter!

**KelsiLovesLucas **I am so appreciative of your praise! Thanks.

**Mondler4EvEr **I love different types of couples too. I love Troypay (though that's no longer consider off the wall), Trelsi, Trad, Chyan…so many possibilities. They will be getting together…but at who's cost?

**HauntedWhisper714 **I know you're not violent…I hope. LoL. I did describe Taylor's car and RENT almost made an appearance but that's too Drama nerd of me.

**blueprincess972 **I princess after my own heart. You review like how I talk.

**zacefronlvr1987 **They will be together soon enough (between 3 to 5 more chapters). But I think it'll be sooner than that.

**EndlessDreamer1024 **Why thank you! I REALLY want to make them work yet you guys forget to say a thing about Chad and Gabi. They're still dating Taylor and Troy!

**

* * *

**

_**Places We've Never Seen.**_

_**Troy.**_

Troy had on his favorite pair of Aviator shades, arm hanging out of his window, pounding on the metal door to the "Of Dust and Nations" beat from his video iPod. The wind in his hair and travelling down the road was the epitome of freedom to Troy Bolton. He periodically checked his rear-view mirror for Taylor's car. He knew that, from time to time, his car would speed itself up. It was a terrible habit of his truck.

He turned onto the main road of his large neighborhood. Taking the fourth turn on the right, Troy reduced his speed and pulled into the driveway. Once the car was turned off, he got out of his car and watched as Taylor parallel park perfectly.

"Well, I'm jealous. A BMW?" Troy approached her car.

She stepped out of her green BMW. "Oh yeah. It's a 1990 make and the left side passenger door doesn't open. Still jealous?"

"No."

Taylor laughed as she walked by Troy. He took in a deep breath and caught a whiff of something floral yet woody. "Nice perfume."

"Bath and Body Works Japanese Cherry Blossom."

"I like it." He unlocked his door, allowing Taylor first entrance.

He shut the door and watched, amused, as Taylor took in his home. "This place is gorgeous. My house isn't this big!"

"I don't really like it. Only three people live here, mind you. Besides, you've been here before."

"Yes, but not by myself. Now, I'm the only one for you to converse with which means I get to speak. I've always wanted to tell you how lovely your home was."

Troy placed his hand at the back of his head. "Well…it's not that great."

Taylor walked into the formal living room. She sat down on the white couch and Troy took to the recliner, relaxing. "Thank goodness for air conditioning."

"Oh yeah. Gotta have it if you're going to live in New Mexico. Ever been out to the desert?"

Taylor had snuggled more into the couch, slipping off her ballet flats in the process. "Yeah. During the summer before tenth, I went on a trip that I had won from the living museum. A group of us went out there and took samples of plants and photographed insects and some wildlife. I found it quite interesting."

"Why am I not surprised by that answer. You are you."

"And what's the supposed to me?"

"It means that I've never seen you step out of your boundaries."

"What about Chad? I would have never dated him before."

Troy shook his head. "That doesn't count, Tay."

"It does to me, Troy. I'm not you or Gabriella, okay? You can't expect everyone to change everything they are just to become something you think lives deep inside them. I love science and math. I yearn for history and English. That's who I am."

"I don't expect everyone to change everything. I know how hard it is to stop denying a part of yourself and just live. I just expected something more from you. I know you're brilliant – I'm jealous of that. I guess…I don't know what I guess. Drop it."

"Fine," Taylor stared over her shoulder and out the bay window behind her.

Troy wasn't too sure how things got to that place so quickly. He also didn't know where any of what he just said came from. He barely knew Taylor. How could he anticipate greater things from a girl he knew nothing of other than her name and status to Gabi?

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I've wondered the same thing for a while now. I think that's why I'm dating Chad. I really care so much for him. I could be missing out on so much with him if I stayed in my little corner of school. I've changed, Troy. You just never knew me before I did."

That smile…grin…smirk – whatever – that was on Taylor face was subtle and gentle. It was as if she were satisfied with something. Herself perhaps?

"I'm glad for that. So, what are your plans for senior year? I'm sure you've got early leave with all the credits you must have."

"I've got full day. Why wouldn't I?"

Troy's mouth hung open. "I wouldn't."

"I'm not you. Besides, you've got basketball. This is your senior year…you're last chance to bring us Wildcats to state again."

"You're right. Wow. This is it." said Troy in amazement. "We're about to be set free."

"I can't wait. Where are you going to school?"

"Either Duke or UCLA. What about yourself?"

"M.I.T."

"You'll get in no problem."

"Thank you."

Was it possible? Was Taylor blushing? Troy felt gladness set around him as he thought that perhaps he caused her flattery. Staying in the moment and ignore a nagging feeling he couldn't figure out, Troy leaned forward in his chair.

"I think you might be too smart for that place. Shouldn't you be applying to Harvard or Stanford? Yale? Brown?"

"I'll apply there too. I can't limit myself. What about you?"

"I already told you that basketball is my life. I plan on going pro with this."

"Good luck. And I don't mean that facetiously."

Troy remained quiet. He knew that they both knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he didn't want to appear to be outright in his ignorance.

"Jokingly. It took a while for me to learn that too. Could barely spell it for months."

And like that, Troy did feel ridiculous in his lack of knowledge. "Glad to know I'm not the only one. So, shall we get back to learning more about each other?"

"Why not?" Taylor readjusted her position on the sofa across from her. She sat up, bone straight, legs crossed like pretzel. "And since I asked you a question, you go next with a question?"

"All right." He cracked his fingers for dramatic effect. "What is your family like?"

"Well," she chuckled softly, "my mom was a free spirit who settled down to be with my goal-oriented father. She's a yogi and instructs at the nearby women's center…Lotus Center, I believe, is the name of the building."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, my dad works for a software company where he sells to other big companies. He's home on the weekends. Usually, it's just my mom, my little sister, Taryn, and me."

"Just the girls."

"Completely."

"I wouldn't mind that." Troy joked.

Taylor threw a pillow that was lying next to her at the boy sitting across from him. "Don't think of my little sister like that! She's eleven."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was kidding." He tossed the pillow back.

Taylor caught it. "You had better be."

"Your turn with the questions."

"This will be fun." Her grin was evil in nature.

Troy wondered what he had set himself up for. He took a breath and decided to just roll with whatever she was planning. Watching her, Troy could almost see the wheels spinning inside. Her eyes sparkled, adding a light to the deep brown. Gabriella's eyes were brown but nowhere near as saturated with color – rich with chocolate as Taylor's. They registered with him in the recesses of his mind.

"Why aren't you planning on pursuing acting?"

"What?" The Wildcats captain was truly taken aback.

"Well, I saw the musical. You were wonderful in 'Twinkle Towne'. But in the spring musical of 'Midsummer Night's Dream', you can really see the development. You can act or at least you've got the potential there. Going to an acting school or majoring in theatre could really help to mold you into something great. You can dance. You surprised me so much up there. You can move!"

"No," Troy tried fighting the heat that was raising up his neck. His ears he could feel began to burn. He was probably turning red at that very moment.

"Really!" Her laughter was more robust than Gabi's. He liked it.

"I would have to disagree with you."

"Troy, you flowed and danced like Chad. When he's on that dance floor, he just grooves along and gets into those beats."

"I agree with you there. Chad does know how to move…and so does Ryan."

"Ryan's more stylistic. You've got the raw ability to move your body gracefully. Like that box turn. That's a basic form of break dancing/robotic/pop-and-lock thing. I couldn't do that. You could taught to dance like Ryan."

Troy had no clue as to how to handle this rapid firing of compliments. He was used to basketball acclaim but acting? Dancing? What next would she embarrass him with? His singing?

"And that voice. I never could have fathomed what an amazing singer you were. I was blown away. You should really hone your voice. You can get Gabriella to do anything if you sang to her."

"Did she tell you that?"

Nodding, Taylor smile with a knowing look. _Anything? Like…anything_, Troy thought suggestively.

"Indeed."

"What's with the compliments?"

Taylor paused as if finally not caught up in what she speaking about. The look on her face conveyed nothing but bewilderment. "I really have no idea. Sorry." Her hands were folded in her lap.

The two became silent for the third since they met that day. And this lapse in sound was something...but not awkward. Confusing was the best thing to describe it. Troy knew that's how he felt.

"Don't be sorry." Was all he could whisper out to her.

"I'm not. Not anymore."

Licking his lips, Troy knew that they needed to stay away from questions for the rest of the day. Things were going to places neither one understood.

"Let's watch a movie. Guest's choice!"


	4. A Beginning to End

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**I DIDN'T LOOK OVER THIS. I JUST FINISH WRITING THIS. I'LL TRY TO EDIT LATER. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YA'LL!**

**tylerhiltongrupie53 **I have updated…and I think you'll enjoy this one. Things may pick up a bit but don't worry. There's a point to my madness.

**Dragon Pants **I don't know if I've said this but THANKS SO MUCH FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO THE Off The Wall C2!

**Falling Out Friday **You flatter me! I just try my best and hope that it works out. I'm glad you seem to think this works!

**amanduh **Don't worry about the not-about-the-story review. You're stories are pretty good. I liked them…I sort of thought about your oneshots while writing this. I gotta make the other TroyxTaylor writers proud.

**zacefronlvr1987 **Here's the update. I love Zac too.

**Amanda14 **Things may progress a lot quicker and a lot sooner but (now that I think about it) I may push it off a chapter or two…yeah, talking to myself.

**HauntedWhisper714 **We've got a Championship-winning, Varsity Basketball Captain and a Captain of the Scholastic Team…they know what's going on…they just don't want to admit it. :evil smile:

**KelsiLovesLucas **Yeah…I'm embarrassed. It's been fixed.I've watched High School Musical over fifty times (even more embarrassed for admitting to that) and I still think they live in Arizona. My sis is always correcting me. Thanks for adding me to your favorite story and author list! W00t!

**EndlessDreamer1024 **Who's to say they'll break up?

**blueprincess972 **I'm in love that you're in love with this story.

* * *

_**A Beginning to End.**_

_**Taylor.**_

It had been two weeks since the fateful meeting at the mall with Troy. And in those two weeks, Taylor and Troy spent everyday together, talking or shopping or watching movies or eating or a weird combination of all four.

Today was no different.

Troy was coming over her house to watch some movies, make dinner, and eat it. It was strange how quickly Troy met her parents. It took almost a month of dating Chad before she felt comfortable to introduce them. But now, with Troy, he casually met them over the weekend while her father was at home. Her mother even gave him gas money for coming out to get Taylor. That night they went to go see "Shakespeare in the Park" an event that was self-explanatory. Taylor enjoyed clarifying the subtexts of 'Romeo and Juliet' to her new friend. The spark of enjoyment, interest, and enlightenment in Troy's blue eyes was gleeful to say the least.

Still stuck in her room, trying to decide what to wear, Taylor was beginning that she no longer had any decent clothes to wear. What she did have so neat organized wasn't what she wanted. Her jeans fit too tight or not tight enough. Her shirts were too bright or too dark or just plain worn too often to wear again.

Six outfits were strewn across her bed. This was getting too complicated. Taryn shuffled by her opened door. "Hey, Tar, come help me."

Her little sister turned into her room. "With what?"

"What should I wear?"

"Definitely not what you're wearing now. I don't think that's fitting for company." She leaned against the doorframe. She was half a foot shorter than Taylor with shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a bun.

Taylor rolled her eyes. Sure her oversized Math-lete team shirt and shorts weren't high fashion but they weren't that bad. "No duh. I don't have anything to wear for when Troy comes over."

"What do you mean? You've got six outfits right there and there all great."

"No they aren't." She flopped onto the only space left on her bed.

"Tay, why do you care how you look? It's just Troy."

"I know. I know. I know. Just help me."

"Fine." Taryn searched through the closet before yanking out a turquoise shirt and white skirt.

Observing the two colors and weighing her other options, Taylor decided upon her sister choice. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Miss Over Analyze. But seriously, it's just Troy. Who cares what you look like?"

Taylor ushered her sister out of her room before she could probe even more. Truthfully, she had no clue as to why she was so picky when it came to what to wear when Troy was around. It started up after the play in the park last weekend. He was so thoughtful. He was always opening doors for her, letting her take the first seat, choosing where they set up the folding chairs. Troy Bolton was just a really sweet guy. Gabriella was lucky to have him.

She slipped into the skirt, double-checking in her full-length that no one could let what color underwear she had on that day. The shirt was of jersey cotton feel – very soft and very comfortable.

Loosing her hair from her ponytail, Taylor began to brush her hair as straight as it would naturally go. A polyphonic tone scared the Scholastic Decathlon Champ. It had to be Troy. He could never get the directions to Taylor's house right. He always missed the turn before reaching her house.

After about the second ring, she picked up. "Hey, Troy. Lost again?"

"Troy? I'm not some skinny nerd. This is the most completely, awe-inspiring Chad Danforth."

Taylor laughed nervously. "Inflated ego?"

"Can't help it. Out here, I'm a godsend and that's what other's have said – even my coach."

"That's wonderful, sweetie."

"Thanks. But why did you think I was Troy?"

There was no need to lie. It's not like she were cheating on Chad with Troy. That would be unthinkable…inconceivable. "We were going to chill out at my house later. Troy and I started hanging out since our non-familial loved ones are nowhere to be found."

"I'm glad to hear that. You two should get to know each other. I mean, we've been going to school together since sixth grade – shared some classes even. Now that we're dating, it's only fitting that you're friends with my friends and vice versa."

"Does that mean you're going to get to know Gabs better? I mean, you guys aren't that close."

"But we're not as distant as you and Troy."

She knew that was something of a truth from before. There was no way she could have known Troy's favorite color or favorite food or favorite book.

"Well, I called because I've got fantastic news."

"You've been recruited to the NBA and I don't have to work a day in my life ever?"

"Not yet, love. Something even better?"

"I won the Noble Prize for my discovery in bio-chemicals?"

"Close but no. One more try."

"What?" She sat on her bed, smoothing on her peony scent body cream on her arms.

"I'm coming earlier than expected. I'll be back in two days!"

"Wow! That's great. I've missed you so much." She did miss her boyfriend something terrible, however, that meant that her time would be spent devoted to Chad and not Troy. That didn't seem right. Those two were the closest of friends. They would be hanging out and so would she with them now. It would all work out. Right?

"I know. I'll be glad to get home. To sleep in for once…now that's heaven."

His dreamy sighing on the other line made Taylor giggle. "You're too much."

"I miss you."

"I can't wait to spend some time together."

"Don't I know it." Chad chuckled.

"Sorry but I need to go. My mom's calling me. I'll phone you later if I can."

"Okay, well, just call." The disappointment in his voice stung her but the doorbell was ringing and she knew it had to be Troy.

"I will. Love you."

"I love you, too." Chad hung up first.

Taylor closed her phone shut. With one last check on her appearance, she ran out her room, down the steps, and to the door. She wrenched it open to see Troy standing on her front porch wearing a baby blue T-shirt.

"Blues rule!"

Secretly, Taylor loved to see Troy in shades of blue. His eyes seemed to pop with more vibrancy and his skin tone more rich. Secretly, she loved his look in blue and, secretly, she hated that she loved who another guy looked.

"Totally." She stepped aside so he could enter. He slipped off his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack by the door.

"I still kinda think it's cool that you aren't allowed to wear shoes in the house. If it were up to me, people wouldn't need shoes."

"Then, how would you play basketball?"

"On the grass." His quick response impressed Taylor. There was a wit about Troy Bolton that one would see as time went on.

"Sounds like a good answer to me."

Troy went to the den where the entertainment center was set up. "I brought some of my personal favorites." He held up three DVD cases.

She took them, glancing over the titles. "You like 'Fern Gully' too?"

"Definitely? How can you not with those awesome color-changing tide pools?"

A smile was always tugging its way onto her face. Troy simply made her laugh. "Let's see…'Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back'?" She looked skeptically at her guest.

"Okay. I know. But it's good and funny."

"'What's Eating Gilbert Grape?' You like that movie?" She murmured.

"Of course. That place that they lived was so deserted and plain. But here was Gilbert, doing what he had to do to keep his family a-float and then Juliette Lewis' character comes into town…I just love it."

"You surprise me, Bolton."

"Good. I hope that I never bore you."

"Impossible,"

She popped in 'Fern Gully: Last of the Rainforest'. "So, you found your way here without my help."

"Yeah," Troy scratched the back of his head as he sat next to her on the couch. "I was too focused. I got a call from Gabriella. She's coming home early…in about two days."

"Chad too."

Troy grabbed his wrist, staring at it. "So why do we sound so sad? Our girlfriend and boyfriend is coming home early so we can enjoy the last tastes of summer before school together."

"We should be joyous – I know. I don't want to lose out on this time we have together."

The reassured smile on Troy's face as his clear ocean blues gazed upon melted her heart. "That's how I feel exactly."

There it was again. Over the past weeks they had spent in each other's company, Taylor began to notice the odd things they would say to each other or the way Troy would stare at her. She would almost admit that they were…flirting. But that was impossible. They were both in committed relationships. And if they weren't, what would Troy Bolton, Mr. Popularity, Mr. Captain…Mr. Hottie-Super-Bum…want with her?

Soon, the house phone rang as Troy's phone buzzed. "I'll get that."

"Saved by the phones." Was all Troy said.

Taylor went into the kitchen. "McKessie residence. How may I ask is speaking?"

"So formal! It's me – Gabs!"

She squealed into the phone as only a best friend could when hearing from their friend that hadn't stayed in the best of contact. "Hey, girl. How are you?"

"Doing good. And yourself?"

"Watching movies."

"I can't stay on for too long. We've got some camp activities going on. I just wanted you to know that I'll be home on Sunday."

"This Sunday?" She feigned surprise.

"Yeah! It's that awesome. I'm coming home early. I lucked up. My cabin cleared out at the fourth week leaving day and I didn't get any new people. So, since the overall numbers will be down, I get to have the kids help me clean out the cabin thus I leave earlier."

"That's just awesome." She felt guilt seeping into her veins, going through her heart causing it to cramp. "I just want to let you know that I finally took your advice."

"Which is?"

"I got to know Troy. He's a great guy like you said."

Gabriella giggled. "I'm so excited to hear that!"

"Yeah. We're becoming good friends."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Well, I need to go so…maybe I'll see you Sunday?"

"Okay. Just call first since that's when Chad's coming home. Another early bird."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Taylor hung up the phone, gently placing it back on the charging base.

Taylor shuffled back to the den where Troy sat on her couch, head on the cushion she once sat on.

"That was Chad."

"Gabi just called me too."

"This getting weird."

"You're right, Troy." She leaned against the back of the sofa. "But there's nothing wrong with two people becoming friends."

"I agree but…I don't know. Forget it. Let's what Fern Gully, make dinner, then watch 'What's Eating Gilbert Grape?' Sound like a plan?"

_Of denial_, she thought bitterly. "Yup. I can't wait to watch this. Move your huge head." She sat back down. Throughout the movie, Taylor stole quick peaks over at Troy. Did he feel the same guilt she felt that masked what may be going on yet neither was willing to admit to?

Whatever was going on, Taylor knew she needed to control the situation. There was no way that this could go on. Besides, she didn't even know what _this_ was. All she knew was that she was caring too much about how she looked and not caring enough about her boyfriend coming back home.


	5. Contact Underneath The Table

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**I DIDN'T LOOK OVER THIS. I JUST FINISH WRITING THIS. I'LL TRY TO EDIT LATER. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YA'LL!**

**HauntedWhisper714 **They're not stupid. They'll know something is going on…but when will they catch on?

**weezlyismyking **Troy and Taylor could be something awesome. You just have to think about. Oh yeah…I Love Ron Weasley. You screen name makes me happy.

**Amanda14 **If you want something to 'happen', don't expect that anytime soon. But something will happen now.

**blueprincess972 **Thank you. I am so privileged to have such awesome fans such as yourself.

**Dragon Pants (being lazy) **I wanted Taylor to be less of an uptight brain and more teenage-like. She was quite flat during the movie.

**EndlessDreamer1024 **Drama is so stellar! I love it too. So don't worry about that.

**Mondler4EvEr **The subtle flirting is great! I love writing it!

**tylerhiltongrupie53 **Here's your damn update! Where's my soup?

* * *

_**Contact Underneath The Table.**_

_**Troy.**_

It was a terrible night. Troy tossed and turned, barely remaining comfortable for more than an hour or two. His dreams were fragmented and his shoulders were stiffening up as he was unable to find a comfortable spot on his bed.

It was a terrible storm in his mind. Troy tried to quiet himself, barely being able to focus on one thing. His brain was hectic.

Looking over to his right, he saw in big, red, digital numbers that it was 4:23 in the morning. He sighed, giving up on sleep. Perhaps, this was all due to the jitters about seeing Gabriella again. He did miss her horribly. Yet, he didn't. After spending so much time with Taylor…

"Taylor," he whispered into the night stillness. She was an amazing girl once he got to know her. Seeing pass the labels of 'Gabi's best friend', 'Chad's girlfriend', and 'tech wiz' caused something inside of Troy to spark. They liked a lot of the same movies and music. She made him laugh and he loved to smile around her for it was like second nature now.

Taylor was a great girl.

And there was where the true problem came out. He wasn't supposed to think that someone other than Gabriella was great. That was reserved for Gabriella…right?

He was confused to say the least. He would have never have considered Taylor as a person. Taylor was always this walking textbook that never understood jocks who never understood her. Now, however, he was beginning to understand the little things about her. Troy was excited about that.

He was worried about that. His girlfriend was coming in eight hours yet all Troy could do was try his hardest to fight the urge to think about Taylor and call her. Wouldn't it be too late?

"Forget about lateness. I'll go straight to voicemail. I could care less." He told himself as he took his cell off of his nightstand. He dialed her number from memory.

A few rings later, he got a pick up. His heart soared. "Troy, why are you calling this late? People do sleep."

"Not you."

"What?"

"You don't sound like I woke you up." He laid flat on his back, hand resting behind his head.

Taylor softly laughed. "You got me there."

A wide smile appeared on his lips. "I know. I couldn't sleep. Kept tossing and turning…"

"Turning and tossing? Me too."

"Why?"

"Nervous about seeing Chad. You?"

"Nervous about seeing Gabriella. I don't know why I am but I love her so why am I so scared to see her?" He knew the answer but he just wanted to know if she may feel the same for him.

"I have no idea. I'm excited to see Chad."

Troy deflated. It was all for the best. He was flirting with danger if what he remotely wanted did come to flourish. "That's good. Maybe we should double date?"

"I would like that. I mean – I think Gabriella and Chad would like us all together."

A small twittering in his chest spread warmth through his whole body. "You would like it. Admit it."

"I would. Wouldn't you?" Her voice was soft and uncertain.

"I did suggest it. Shouldn't that mean something?"

"Troy. Stop. We can't. We're dating other people."

And so it was put out on the line. She knew it too. She felt it too. Now, the question was if she wanted it as much as Troy was starting to feel.

"I know that. We're not doing anything except talking and being friends."

"You know what I mean. The whole thing! It's going to go somewhere that I shouldn't – that we shouldn't. I don't want to regret being your friend or dating Chad."

"Why would you regret knowing me or being with Chad?"

She took a shaky breath. He could hear it. "You know why."

"I know that I like you. You're a great person and friend to me. You know almost as much as Chad does about me."

"The same goes for you."

Troy sat up in bed. He took an encouraging breath. "What type of boy do you like?"

"Troy," She warned.

"I just want to know. I can start off…about a girl I mean. I know that I like a girl who's true to herself, who can teach me something new yet help me flourish in the things I do know. I want a girl who can laugh and make me laugh."

"Troy," She sounded distressed.

"Okay. Sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then drop this."

"Tell me what 'this' is and I will." He was so close to hearing it.

"You know. I can't take this subtle flirting thing we have. I love being around you, Troy. But I love Chad."

"So…?"

"If I wasn't with Chad, I would certainly check you out. Happy?"

Troy smiled to himself. He didn't enjoy the distress he was causing her but he did take comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one feeling something. "I'm not happy. I am, however, sorry. I'll drop the subject."

"Thank you."

"So, what are you going to do for Chad tomorrow?" It hurt to talk about Chad. The relationship he had with him was strong but whatever he was feeling for Taylor was starting to wedge between them. Chad had no idea.

He listened pleasantly at the plans she was making for the return of her boyfriend. She would get up relatively early and go with the Danforths to the airport to pick Chad up. They would hang around, unpack, and other things. Most likely, they would just be with each other.

Troy, in return, voiced how he and Mrs. Montez would make a lunch for Gabi and surprise once she pulled into the driveway since she drove herself to camp. They would hang around, unpack, and other things. "And then go hang with you and Chad."

"Sounds lovely." Taylor yawned. "But I've got to get some sleep if I want to see Chad tomorrow."

"You mean today."

"Yes, today. See you later, Troy."

He didn't want her to hang up just yet. "We'll call you to see if you want to get together."

"Okay. See you later, Troy." She hung before he could try luring her into more talk time.

Troy tossed his phone onto his nightstand and got comfortable. So, Taylor said she would check him out if she weren't with Chad. Deep inside, it excited him to know that she felt the same way he did. Only, he wouldn't check Taylor out…he would have asked her out.

_**Taylor.**_

"We were supposed to be finishing unpacking." Taylor smiled, searching for her shirt on the floor.

Chad fell back down on his bed, chuckling. "I know, sweetie but I couldn't resist. And neither could you." His voice was low, suggesting things that should be.

"No, Chad. I said I wanted to help. Besides, Gabriella and Troy want to double date."

"We tried that once. It was completely uncomfortable for us all." Chad sat back up, wrapping his arms around Taylor, pinning her to his chest, keeping her for putting anymore clothes back on.

"I know." She pivoted her to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "But, that was different, then. Things have changed."

"Like what?"

She gave up fighting him, leaning into his embrace. "I'm more comfortable around you boys when together."

"You were-"

"Don't even go there, boy. You know what I mean. When it was Troy and yourself together, I always opted for the easy way out."

"Talking with Gabi or not at all. I see." Realization dawning over him.

"Yeah. So, I'm excited to know that'll actually be able to contribute…if only in bits and pieces. Now, let's get dressed. It's almost four-thirty and I don't think your mom's going to let you leave unless you're unpacking is done."

Chad sighed, knowing that his girlfriend was right. "Why is it so late?"

"Somebody couldn't take the one hour time difference thus falling asleep to compromise for the jet lag."

"No need to get smarty-smart on me." Chad slipped on his boxers.

Taylor was content with giving her virginity to Chad…and taking his. They had come to the mutual decision, knowing that having sex was right for them even if they had only been dating for five months when the time came. Taylor had thought she would regret the choice and she hadn't yet.

A few minutes later, with clothes fully on, Chad and Taylor got through his clothes.

"Most of this needs to be washed." Chad scrunched up his nose as he pulled out his standard uniform.

"You haven't told me how it feels to make it out alive. You told me how horrible it was and how hellish people made Angels Training Center and Camp out to be." She went through some of the papers he was given while there.

"It was brutal! The beginning especially…the early morning suicides alone should have killed us. And the heat! New Mexico heat comes nothing to L.A. alone. It was so thick by eleven, I was usually soaked through by lunch. The constant scrimmages and twice-a-days were enough to kill a horse in the start but by the end of it – well, I told you have everyone thought I was a godsend."

Taylor smiled fondly as she listened to Chad continue on about his summer. In the back of her mind, however, she was thinking about Troy.

Twenty minutes later, Chad's phone went off; it was Troy. They quickly decided to go to a New Mexico chain called 'Kaboodles', which was a fun restaurant with a billards room and arcade. With little convincing, Chad was able to get some spending money since most of his funds went to the basketball camp.

Chad led Taylor out to the driveway. He got into his car, leaving Taylor ruefully opening the door for herself. _Troy would have opened the door for me. And he wouldn't have fallen asleep while I was here._

Sighing, she shook those thoughts from her head. Chad couldn't help what he did or didn't do. Chad was Chad.

He pulled into the Montez driveway. "Could you go see if they're ready?"

"Sure," She raced to the front door. She rang the doorbell.

"Taylor!" Gabriella squealed. "I missed you so much! I wish you would have come along."

Taylor was crushed in a hug.

"Might want to tell Chad to come on in. Troy is caught up in Legends of the Hidden Temple marathon." She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"That's okay. I like that show. I think Chad might as well." Signaling for Chad to come on, Taylor rushed into the house.

On the couch, shouting for the blue barracudas to climb faster, sat Troy. She wasn't sure if she should speak to him or not. After the phone conversation they had earlier, Taylor didn't know if she knew how to just talk to him. They had a secret now. Troy knew her secret.

Chad came up behind her, arm draped over her shoulder. "I can't believe we're getting put on hold for Legends."

"You know you wanna watch." Gabriella teased as she plopped down on the couch.

"So, I do."

Troy finally pulled his attention away from the television screen. "What's up, Chad? Survived Angel's Hell?" Troy stood.

"Surely did. Even got a T-shirt." Chad joked as he greeted his friend in a half-hug. "It wasn't all bad…near the end."

"The day you left?"

"Right."

Taylor watched the two interact. "I wish I went off to camp."

"Oh, don't pout." Said Gabi.

She wasn't. She was happy.

_**Troy.**_

"Sorry, guys. I didn't think it would be on for that long. And then they just had to play GUTS and Rocko's Modern Life. I couldn't resist." Troy apologized, looking at Chad and Taylor through the rear-view mirror.

"No problem." Chad said. "I prefer a ten o'clock IHOP than anything else."

"Yes, but why do I have to drive?" Gabi said.

Troy laid his hand over top of her right one. "You lost the coin toss."

During the car ride to the restaurant, Taylor somehow dominated the conversation, keeping everyone in stitches. Animatedly, she used her hands to talk while a bright smile was plastered on her face. Her hair whipped around her face as they sped – legally – down the street. Surreptitiously, Troy watched Taylor in the side-view mirror.

Their eyes caught in the reflection. Staring into her dark eyes seemed to make time drag. A split second could have easily been an hour. And that minute smile that perked on her lips was seductive – if she meant it to be or not. Clearing his throat, Troy broke the contact.

At the IHOP, they were seated in one of the many booths. Gabriella had wanted to sit on the outside so Troy was stuck in the inside seat. However, he perked when he saw that Taylor was sitting across from him.

The four friends recounted their summers. After they had ordered, and their food set in front of them, did the conversation slow – quieting down a tad. This was his chance. While Gabriella went on about some of the kids in her cabin, Troy gathered all the courage he had, sliding his foot against the floor.

His foot nudged Taylor's. She swiftly glared at him but that wasn't going to work on him. He slipped his foot parallel to her, let it rest beside hers. So steady was his gaze as he watched Taylor for any signs of anger.

She looked through her lashes at him; a sparkled dazzled in her eyes.

Troy smirked.

"Taylor. What's wrong?" Gabriella interrupted the moment. What would he do?

"Thanks, Gabs. Troy's been starting up so many staring contests with me. I've been trying to beat him but you messed with my concentration.

_Nice cover up_, thought Troy

The table burst into a fit of laughter. But Taylor never tried to move her foot.


	6. Amorous Interlude

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**I DIDN'T LOOK OVER THIS. I JUST FINISH WRITING THIS. I'LL TRY TO EDIT LATER. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YA'LL!**

**tylerhiltongrupie53 **Bit by bit I hope to expose these characters. They are all really groovy from the movie stand-point. However, they are all so much more than just the basketball guy and Einstein-ette.

**sophthewiseone **Hey! I'm glad to have converted another one to the Traylor part of town. How's school going?

**Mondler4EvEr **Let's hope this chapter is as hot…though it's not a sex scene. I was thinking this chapter was going to be the one but it's not – at least not yet.

**weezlyismyking **I'm totally loving this one too.

**EndlessDreamer1024 **I barely review a story consistently so I understand what you're saying. I am truly honored.

**ChaylorFnficPrincess **I gotta mention Legends! That was the boss show for me. So stellar it was! Taylor and Troy won't have the usual long, drawn-out courtship I typically write. Don't know why I told you that…but I did.

**blueprincess972 **I'm sorry for taking so long. Expect longer fics since I'm leaving for college this Friday. I'm going to try to keep it as steady as possible.

**HauntedWhisper714 **I don't think you're crazy! I find you fun. And that's a good thing. I hope you enjoy this lovely chappy.

**Amanda14 **The "something that's going to happen" isn't going to happen to later but there is a "something" that has happened.

**KelsiLovesLucas **And so, I have updated. Hopefully, you will be pleased with this chapter.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Amorous Interlude.**_

**_Taylor._**

"Stupid, stupid…idiotic fool!" She berated herself as she got ready for bed. She was letting things go way too far now.

Tonight was proof of that, perhaps, she and Troy should stop being friends. It was plain to see that Troy had an attraction towards her. Yet, this wasn't a one-sided affair. She was afraid to admit to it but she was beginning to think of Troy in a different light. He opened doors for her, respected her, and listened to her. Chad had shown her he was capable of doing those things for her. Why else would she have decided to date him? But as time lapsed he became inconsistent. His best friend always treated her with a demeanor of chivalry.

Besides his manners, Taylor was enamored by his charming looks. He was tall and lean. On some occasions she could see the sinew beneath the thin fabric covering his chest. The way his hair fell in his eyes once caught Taylor off guard, stealing her breath.

"Stop it." She growled, climbing into bed. She reached over and turned off her light. Thinking about her best friend's boyfriend in a fashion less than friendly was eating away at her. She was dating Chad; she loved him. She truly did. And if that were true, why was she thinking of Troy and she silently urged him to place his hand on her knee…her inner thighs…?

She blamed his perfect tan.

Rolling over, yanking the sheets over her head, Taylor forced her mind to go quiet. It was hopeless. Two hours later and she was still wide-awake. Her traitor of a mind began to formulate a lustful fantasy each time her eyelids shut close. Troy's lips were pressing to hers and his hands claimed her as if he – and only he – had the right to grab her in such a fashion. Her palms were flat against his hard abdominal muscles. Her breathing was hitched as his hands slipped under her shirt.

"Come on," she harshly whispered into the night. "Get over him."

And how was she to do that when it was obvious that he had some emotional pull towards her?

Finally, she went to sleep, waking up late in the morning. No one had come to wake her. She went about untangling herself from her bedsheets. The digital clock on her charging phone said 11:15 and she had two missed calls.

She checked the list. One was Chad and the other…the other was Troy. Abruptly, a beep sounded, alerting her to a new voicemail. She checked her voicemail box…it was Chad. He wanted to go out to a movie with her later on. Her boyfriend had called her for a date yet all she wanted to do was go lay down and relive the daydream she had last night.

This was unfair.

Taylor ate breakfast, showered, and called Chad back.

"Good morning…well, good afternoon, Tay."

"I know, sweetie. I overslept. I could not get to sleep."

"Why?"

"My mind would not stop racing." _Or my heartbeat._

"Sorry to hear that. So, do you still want to go see a movie?"

Taylor thought about some of the movies that were out; none of the summer blockbusters seemed to entice her. "Yeah. Maybe we should go see 'Monster House'? Nothing else really seems to interest me."

Chad groaned. "You know I hate those sort of movies. I don't want to see a kid's film. I'd rather you drag me to go see 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' than that."

"Oh, don't sound as if you didn't like the first one. If you'd rather see that, then okay."

"But, I'm sure you've already seen it."

She had…with Troy. Opening night, they went to see the late premiere at eleven. They didn't come home until about two in the morning. Taylor had gotten sleepy halfway through it. She could see it again. "I could see it again."

"Great. Do you want me to come get you?"

"I'll be ready when you get here."

She set about looking as perfect as she could for Chad. It was the least she could do since she was having impure thoughts about Troy.

Chad arrived in twenty minutes. The kiss he gave her was quite passionate; she had tingles running throughout her body.

"Well, now…" Taylor trailed off, speechless for the first time in months.

"Good to know that I still got it." With his hand at the small of her back, Chad led her out to his car.

In the car she tried to stay interested in the conversation her boyfriend was attempting to hold with her. However, her mind was elsewhere, floating along the waves of winds rushed through the window and into her hair.

"Uh-huh." She agreed to some question he asked her about something that was no doubt related to basketball. He parked pretty close to the building. At the ticket counter Chad paid for the 2:15 showing. "That was sweet. Thanks." She wrapped her arm around his waist, squeezing affectionately.

"No problem." They went to Theatre 11 and found seats on the bottom row of the raised section. "I love seating up there as opposed to down on the floor. You can see the whole screen without-"

" – without craning your neck." She smiled warmly. "I agree. I do believe I was the one who turned you out to sitting up here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Perhaps."

"Do you want any popcorn? Candy? Soda?"

"No. Why'd you ask? You hate eating while at the movies."

Taylor hesitated. It was true. Crunching and munching away during the film was rude and made it hard for her to hear what was going on. "I know. I have no clue but I suddenly feel as if I should go buy something."

"Really?" He hitched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with my Taylor?" Chad slipped his hand into her bag, stretching across her lap to peek into it. "Is she in here?"

Giggling, she swatted him away. "No. Do you want something or not?"

"A small soda if it's not troublesome. If it is, don't worry. I'll just take yours."

"Yeah…okay." She laughed, slipping passed some patrons of the movies to get to the aisle. Disappearing from the theater and down the hall to the snack counter, Taylor stood back, looking at all the choices and their subsequent prices.

"And you're here, why?"

"Geez," Taylor had jumped in shock, holding onto her purse tightly. "Troy, don't do that."

The smile on his face was too much. "Sorry. Never thought you'd be getting snacks."

"I'm just getting a drink."

Troy stood next to her. Quietly, the two stood side-by-side, viewing and reviewing the mounted menu. "We've been standing here for hours now. I've got a movie to see."

Taylor slowly looked over to him. "What movie are you seeing?"

"Gabriella had to see what the hype was about with Pirates."

"Damn," She whispered, walking away. Was there no place she could get away from him, thoughts of him…mentions of him? So close was she to entering the Pirates of the Caribbean 2 theatre when a hand gripped tight her upper arm, pulling her into a darken alcove.

"What's wrong?"

"You like me. Last night you tried to play footsie with me."

"Taylor, there's no need to get so worked. So, I like you. Who cares?"

His blue eyes were endearing. _Snap out of it!_ Shaking off the infatuation that was stirring inside, Taylor yanked her arm out of Troy's grasp. "I care. You can't go around flirting with whomever you want. You may have been able to do that before but you have a girlfriend now. She's my best friend. I love her and I don't want to hurt her."

Troy stared blankly at her. "You haven't."

"I have."

"No, you could never do that." His callused fingers brushed against her cheeks. "You are a wonderful person. You're funny and smart and you listen to me so well."

Her breathing raced as her chest swelled with some unforeseen pressure. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He removed his hands. "I can't help telling the truth."

"But you can help flirting with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

Too overwhelming. Way too overwhelming. "We can't." She scolded herself upon hearing the weakness. She found herself wrapped in Troy's strong arms. In her mind she screamed for him to get off of her, to leave her allow and never speak to her again. Yet, in her heart, she meekly accepted his affection.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to nor do I want to hurt you but…Taylor, you know what's going on."

Oh did she ever. "Chad's waiting for me."

"So's Gabriella." His voice deceived his loyalties. Though, the idea of his crush on her was obvious, to listen to the disappointment in his sultry voice tore at Taylor's resolve. Slipping her arms around his waist, Taylor pressed herself close to his hard body.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. Bursts of hot air tickled her right ear. "The movie may have started. Let's go."

As she untangled herself from her friend, she felt his lips on her cheek…on her lips. They were as soft as she envisioned them to be. His mouth stayed close as she responded, kissing him back.

"Now we can go." He led her to the theatre, opening the door for her. She found her seat next to Chad. The final preview was closing and the lights faded off.

"Where's your drink and snack?" Chad whispered, eyes glued to mega-screen.

Troy had just kissed her. Her whole body shook from desire and the shame of allowing him to touch her.

"Tay, are you alright?"

"Yeah, the lines were way too long." Her quick response seemed to satisfy Chad. Throughout the movie, Taylor's attention wavered between trying to focus on the screen and staring at the back of Troy's head down on the floor seats.


	7. A Step In The Wrong Direction

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**ATTENTION: This isn't edited (when has this ever been edited?). Sorry for such the long wait but expect that. This story isn't inspiring me like it used to…I don't know what to do. I do know that I want to thank all those who have reviewed and continued to read this story.**

* * *

_**A Step In The Wrong Direction.**_

**_Troy._**

The kiss that he shared with Taylor still sent tremors through his body. All throughout the movie and dinner his mind wandered over the feel of her full lips pressing against his slightly thin ones; to feel her body pressing to his more urgently than that of her lips stirred Troy's insides. Warmth spread down to his feet and back up to his cheeks so much so that Gabriella questioned him about his health.

Oh, he was well.

He was better than well. "I'm fine, Gabs." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry. There's no need to get huffy. I was just wondering if you were okay or not. I mean, you seemed so distracted during the movie."

"I wasn't." He glanced to his right at his girlfriend. The street lights zoomed over her tan skin, causing her to have a warm yet eerie glow about her. "I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't mean it." He took his hand off the wheel and slipped it into hers.

"I forgive you." She smiled and pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek.

That didn't feel right in the least bit. Her kiss on his cheek was nothing except wrong in his mind. Why couldn't Taylor be the one sitting in his car, kissing his cheek? Troy wasn't too sure when he knew he liked her but he did know that he really wanted her as his and his alone.

And yet, that was impossible.

His best and longest friend, Chad, had fallen hard for her. He could never betray his friend yet he couldn't betray his heart. Turning his back to Taylor and all that she could stand to him was ridiculous. At night he worried himself sick over what he wanted and desired. He worried himself sick over what he felt for Gabriella and Chad. He didn't want to hurt them. He worried himself sick over his worrying.

Pulling up to her house, Troy bade his girlfriend goodbye. "I'll see you soon."

"Tomorrow?" She asked coyly.

It took his whole being to not roll his eyes. "Of course." He smiled his winning smile and pulled away, towards his house. He really had no want to go there so he could sit around. Troy needed to see her – to speak to her and listen to her lilting voice.

"God help me for I may sin." He wrenched the wheel, spinning his car around, almost ramming into Mr. MacGrades green Toyota. It was incredible that he didn't die or get caught by the police as he let his heart drive, speeding down the streets, forgoing any sort of car safety.

Not wanting to be rude, Troy yanked his cell phone out of his pocket as he parallel parked in front of Taylor's house. He sat all a-jitter as he shut off his car and dialed Taylor's number.

It rang once…

…twice…

…thrice…

And he knew that if she didn't answer now, he would be forwarded to her voicemail. Was she ignoring him? It would make sense but still…

"What now?"

Though strained and tense, Taylor's voice soothed him deeply. "Please. Please don't be angry with me. Talk to me. I want to see you."

"No, Troy. We're hurting people by doing this."

"No!" Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. "We are not. We haven't done anything."

It was soft and faint but he heard her. "Yet…"

His heart leapt in his chest. "Because you know what's going on. You know there's something there. Let's not pass it up – please!"

"I don't want to break up with Chad. I do love him."

"And I care deeply for Gaby-"

"Nope. Not true. If you did, then you wouldn't have done anything to hurt her."

"Like the kiss?"

"Just like that. You really shouldn't have done that. I don't think we should talk to each other anym-"

Troy sucked in his breath. "Don't. Don't say that! I'm outside. Let me in."

"No,"

"Like I believed that. You want me. I want you. Let me in." He raced out of his car and up her driveway.

"No," Again she said it so softly.

"Please," He whispered.

"I can't."

Troy pounded on the door. "Let me in! I want to see you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He could hear her pounding down the staircase. "Nothing."

The door flung open and before she could turn him away physically or verbally, he charged into her house, hanging up his phone. He gingerly closed the front door behind him. Staring into her dark brown eyes ignited a flame – a passion – inside of him. This is where he needed to be.

"You're here. What do you want?"

"You. I want you."

Taylor hung up the phone. "Shut up!"

"I won't until you tell me how you feel…really feel."

Taylor stood her ground, boring into his eyes; her rage boiled throughout her body. He knew that…he saw that. He couldn't care about that. He had to hear her say something.

"No,"

"You loved that kiss earlier."

She covered his mouth. "My family is here. I don't want them to hear you ranting!" She pulled him into a spare room. "Now, I did enjoy the kiss-"

"I knew it!" He punched the air.

"Just you wait a second. I enjoyed it, yes, but that doesn't mean that I want more."

"Don't you?" He stepped closer to her.

And she didn't move away.

"I wish you would stop looking at me like that."

"Never." It was now or never…

He wrapped his arms around her, planting the most passionate kiss he could muster. Squeezing her close to him, Troy let all his emotions for her flow into that kiss. Beneath his hands he felt her quaver, her body betraying her true wants. He knew that she wanted him. He knew it.

"Troy, why are we doing this to each other. It's wrong." Her breathing was bated.

"Does it really matter?"

Taylor looked up at him, clasping her hand in his. "No."

The best thing that could have happened to Troy did that evening. Taylor stealthily led him up to her room where he spent a few precious moments with her.


	8. Giving In To You

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**I haven't thanked you the readers in such a LONG time. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Mondler4EvEr** You don't sound like freak. How else do you think I come up with these scenes? I'm slowly getting inspiration back thanks to you – the fans. I don't want to disappoint so here I am. I think this will get completed…but it'll take a while.

**weezlyismyking **I hope this one was worth the wait…the uber long wait.

**Dragon Pants** I go to George Mason. How was your freshman year? Where did you go?

**Amandeezy** That's quite interesting…Gab/Chad

**hundredandthree-xo**** and ****jeffandjimmieschick**** and ****blueprincess972** I'm soooo glad to see that you all love this story.

**PrincessChaylor10 **Troy is just foxy. Too foxy sometimes…But this is a continuation of last chapter.

**Skitcheroo** I love Cheerios! Especially Honey Nut…

**HauntedWhisper714** I love soda parties! Wee! Right now, things are tame and going smoothily (and quickly) but you'll really start to feel sad for the characters when this story kicks into gear. Oh yeah, one thing: MORE TAYLOR/TROY KISSES!

**Amanda14** Aren't they a pretty kick-a couple? My inspiration is coming back slowly.

**TroypayisLOVE **Thanks for thinking I'm brave but I'm not. I just like to mix things up and Taylor/Troy is good for that. So is Shar/Troy. I like that pairing.

**theperfectrhyme** Thank you! I love putting in sexual tension left and right. This chapter is really tame. But how's your story writing going?

**TheBluestPurple** I'm so flattered to know that I'm your first HSM fanfiction! Isn't it great? I can't wait to see the sequel on Aug. 17!

**Lennie1984**** and ****writer11bee** I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this couple.

**Ava and ****Bean12 **See, it's people like you that immediately love Traylor that makes me want to come back to this.

**DestinyFateChance511 **I'm back and I hope it was worth the wait!

**opi-1**** and ****Dreamgurl868**** and ****kayk724 **All I can say is: THANK YOU!!!

**Babygurl09 **Don't they just fit so well?!

**writer11bee **They didn't do that..yet.

**EbonyHedlund **I hope you could temporarily fill the void.

**jesluvzzac**** and ****PeRfEcT186**** and ****corbins wifey **Here is the update…though probably not soon enough.

**2cute **They are cute together once you think about how they truly fit together.

**AngelicNotions **I'm glad to see that I wasn't the only one out there who thought of Troy and Taylor.

**Guurrllie **You know what…that's a really interesting plot idea…hmm

**sophthewiseone **Now that summer is in session, I may be needing your help with some things…how has college been to you?

**Warning: Not edited (And when have I ever edited this?).**

* * *

_**Giving In To You.**_

_**Taylor.**_

She knew that leading him upstairs, through the archway of her room was disastrous. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be held accountable for her actions – no matter how wrong she knew that thinking was. This was irresponsible.

That didn't matter.

She yanked Troy into her bedroom. "Something needs to stop us," Taylor whispered as she stared at Troy who was standing in the middle of her room, not looking as if he knew what he wanted to do anymore.

One step. One step was all she could manage before she heard her father shout up the stairs, "Taylor! Are you okay?"

She heard Troy curse swiftly in the darkness of her room. Widening her door, she replied, "Everything's fine. It was a bird."

"This time of day?" He called back.

"There are some nocturnal species of birds that have recently migrated into our area. I was telling you this last dinner." Taylor looked over at Troy.

He spoke harshly. "What?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Right. Uh…sorry. I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Dad." With that she shut the door. "I think that was a sign."

"Yeah; a sign of how wonderful you are at lying." Troy's smiled as he fumbled around to find a surface to sit on.

"Wait a minute." She chuckled as she turned on her desk lamp. "Better?" A faint light illuminated her room in a pale glow.

"Much; thanks." Troy seat himself upon her bed, sinking slightly into her mattress. "I thought I knew why I wanted – needed to come here. But now that I'm here…" Troy trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Taylor smiled as she watched him fidget a touch. It was soothing to know that he had just as much of a clue as to what was going on as she did. "Do you want to talk?" Cautiously, she perched herself next to her friend.

"I would like that."

His grin was so full of life that Taylor couldn't fight smiling back at him. She was feeling awkward and fuzzy and good. She hadn't ever experienced those words ever.

"Um…let's talk about the movie. Did you like it?" Staring at him, Taylor felt her nerves flutter and expand. She did what she always did when she was nervous: blather on about nothing.

"Okay," she looked down at the carpet. "I thought it was great. Chad really liked it. Seeing it a second time was really wonderful. I never realized how much I liked it until now. What about you? Did you enjoy it? Did you like the fight scenes? The graphics?"

Just when she had the courage to look up at Troy, she wished she hadn't allowed him to set foot into her home. Those soft lips caressed hers oh-so-tenderly. Melting. It felt as if she were melting from the inside out. Her eyes closed and her lips responded. The connection that she was experiencing sent a rush towards her heart and further still to other places she wasn't too sure she wanted to share with him just yet. His fingertips graced the sides of her cheeks as they ran down her neck, across the smooth flatness of her back.

_Push him away. Hit him. Yell at him!_ Her mind urged her to do the right thing yet all her body, and heart, wanted was more. Shakily, her arm reached up to his shoulder where her forearm rested and finger twisted around the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

Oh did he feel good.

His mouth teased so seductively to open her mouth to gain entrance. He felt so right in there and she knew. Breaking apart to recapture much needed air, Taylor stared into Troy's twinkling blue eyes.

"Damn," she fell backwards so she could lie down on her bed. "What does this mean?"

"It means that we're in trouble." He settled down next to her, head balanced on his right hand. "And that I like you a lot."

Taylor groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"It depends on if you like me."

She stared silently up at her ceiling. When did her life become this? When did it come down to betrayal? Cheating? Lying? She vowed against those sorts of things to become captain and now she was living by those anti-rules. How was she to answer that? With the truth? With a lie? Both?

"It means we are in serious trouble." She took a deep breath and gripped the sheets beneath her. "I like you too." Her teeth were gritted.

Taylor McKessie half-expected to see a look of triumph on Troy's face but when she really inspected him, she found him looking solemn and hopeful…as if those two could go together.

Troy gingerly set his head on her shoulder, draping his arm across her abdomen. As naturally as if she were taking in a breath, she soothingly rubbed his arm. The chills that ran through his body made her laugh gently.

"Troy Bolton,"

"What?"

"I never thought you would have had any interest in my other than assisting you in passing a course."

"Ouch. Burn."

Taylor laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I'm glad that I gave us a chance."

'Us.' That word reverberated in her head. Was there really a 'us' with them two when they were already a part of something else with two other people? She squashed that thought. Pushing it deep down inside, she pulled Troy closer to her.

"Me too."

_**Troy.**_

It was the last day of summer. The last day of freedom and the last day of not knowing what it felt like to be a senior. Troy loved the fact that he was going to rule the school even though he already did being the captain of the star basketball team at East High.

The whole gang was here. Gabriella, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and Taylor were all in his backyard, on the back porch, enjoying the breeze and the waning smell of their charbroiled food.

"I cannot believe that summer is over already. I am not looking forward to homework." Sharpay sighed, fanning herself.

Kelsi sipped on her lemonade. "Time really does fly by. I never noticed until now."

"How am I supposed to get up at six in the morning tomorrow?" Chad asked. "I haven't seen that time on the clock in months."

"Not true. You stay up all night long on occasions." Commented Taylor who was sitting next to him at the small table set up, leg draped over his lap.

"That doesn't count."

A few of the members of the group chuckled at Chad's child-like behavior.

Troy wasn't one of them. He was too busy watching Taylor as discreetly as possible. Since that night at her house so many days ago, Troy was giddy yet apprehensive. Taylor and he were going out – in a sense. They were having an affair together and he was just fine with that. With every excuse he had, Troy concocted some reason as to why he and Gabriella needed to double date with his best friend or have the group over to hang out. Seeing her was never enough.

But then again, it had to be since it was getting hard to be with her without causing suspicion. The best they were able to do was sneaking out in the middle of the night every so often. He was always doing the sneaking out since Taylor was never comfortable with leaving the house. She wasn't one to break the rules. Besides, she rationalized that she sneaking around enough as it was.

"So, did anyone take the early release option?" asked Gabriella from his lap.

Ryan sat up from his spot a few feet away on the lawn where he was languidly taking in the warm sunshine. "Of course. To leave school early or not? Shar did too."

"I know the rest of us aren't – at least this semester. Coach will run us ragged or at least make sure we train." Jason mumbled.

"No breaks yet." Zeke added.

"I'm taking a composing class that only meets in the late afternoon." Kelsi said.

"Well, Gabi and I aren't going to slack. We won the decathlon last year. We have to win it again." Taylor said. She smiled at Gabriella.

Troy leaned over, resting his arm on the armrest, chin positioned on top. Capturing her brown eyes in his gaze, he tried to express every bit of feelings he had for her in his look. She quickly looked away but not without grinning first.

The group slowly waned; some going home early for dinner, others taking people home.

"Well, I'll see you guys in homeroom tomorrow. I can't believe that we're still stuck with Ms. Darbus." Gabriella stood, stretching her arms behind her back.

"I don't know how that happened. Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Troy stood up as well.

"My mom is taking us out tonight so she'll be riding by pretty soon."

"Let me walk you to the gate." Troy cast a glance in Chad and Taylor's direction. Hands interlocked, shoulders touching. He looked away.

"Okay…but you should stay with your remaining guests. I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes. I'll call later."

With a nod, Troy bent to give her cheek a kiss. "I'll be waiting."

And soon she was gone.

"I think she's got the right idea. Taylor, you ready to leave?" Chad asked, standing up from the table.

Troy's inside fizzled and bubbled. He hoped to whatever was great out in that big, wide universe that Taylor would jump at the chance to be with him.

"I'm sorry. I have to stay behind. Troy's mom has gone to my mom's yoga classes and so, that means that I have to deliver some information to Mrs. Bolton. Then, I get to call to confirm with my mother that all was kosher." Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I have to wait until she gets back."

"I can wait with you,"

"Don't!" Taylor popped up from her seat. "I mean, don't worry yourself. I think my mom will want to chat with her – you know how she can be when she gets to discuss yoga. And I'll have to stay and explain all the terminology to Mrs. Bolton since mother thinks everyone knows everything about yoga just like her. Go. I'll call you once I'm home."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you though, sweetheart." She gave him a quick kiss before sending him off. "I'll be fine. Go." She laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to try so hard."

"I'm not trying so hard to get rid of you." She grinned at him. "Well, yes I am. I know that if you stay longer than you should, I'll be with you the whole time and I'll have to stay that much longer to help my mom out. So leave now so I can leave sooner."

Troy couldn't believe that she could think that quick on her feet. Her lying abilities have shown its use time and time again yet he was still amazed at the reliable stories she could come up with. And then it hit him. Why should he be so proud of that? Watching her kiss Chad goodbye caused Troy to look away.

Taylor was with Troy even if it was behind the backs of all those important in their lives.

Once Chad was gone, Troy led the way up to his bedroom.

"So,"

"So," Taylor whispered as she shut the door, locking it behind her. Slowly, she walked over to him, pushed him back onto the bed and began to press her lips to his cheeks. His hand caressed the side of her body, following the natural curve of her waist and hips.

Looking into her eyes, Troy saw the shimmering life in her deep brown eyes. Also, he saw something else that he recognized in his own when he looked into the mirror.

"Will you ever be able to look at me without guilt in your eyes?"

Taylor pushed herself up onto her hands. She rolled off of him and laid on the bed. "I don't know."


	9. And The Beat Goes OnAnd Off

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**PeRfEcT186**** and ****corbins wifey** I am so glad to say that I've updated! W00t!

**AngelicNotions**** and ****TroypayisLOVE**Ya'll really know how to make me blush. Thanks so much for the compliments.

**Mondler4EvEr**I love you soooo much. You're so faithful to this story.

**Ilovelakers** That's a good idea…chadella…hmmm

**writer11bee**Taylor hasn't to be good at lying. I mean she knows everything already – she should know how to lie.

**PrincessChaylor10** Yeah, what they do…? You might not like what Taylor does in this chapter.

**ZacEfronIsHot**I love surprises! I'm glad this story is a surprise. I'M A SURPRISE!

**weezlyismyking** Like most of my stories, there is a build up to the drama. But when we get there…

**blueprincess972**** and ****EndlessDreamer1024**** and ****iluvTHEBLEU**** and EbonyHedlund** I'm sooooo psyched to know that ya'll have been waiting and happy-ing (??) for this story. Sorry for grouping some of you guys but I'm a little dead right now.

**HauntedWhisper714 **Oh, so you like to scream. Me too! I hope you like this chapter.

**2cute **Sneaking around is fun but how long will they? Bum –Bum –BUM!

**CaliforniaMountainSnake and fussyrussy and jesluvzzac **I hope you love this and still think I'm doing a good job!

**MeridianDreams**I'm glad to say that your craving should be sated.

**ChicaX4XChaChi**Those shows are amazing and I love them and I hope you continue to love this story.

**IT'S JULY 31****ST****!!! HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY…OR IS IT…BUM…BUM…BUM**

**Warning: Not edited (And when have I ever edited this?).**

* * *

_**And The Beat Goes On..And Off.**_

_**Taylor.**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm sounded at 6:15 on the dot but Taylor was already up with the excitement that the first day of school always brought to her. And this year was the crème de la crème. This was her senior year and her last chance of youth before she went off to college to pursue adulthood in its fullness. She was ready.

She rolled out of bed and quickly showered. When she began to get dressed she decided against her typically conservative look and opted for a denim skirt with white top. She slipped on her favorite pair of ballet slipper shoes and she went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Once seated with a bowl of Special K Red Berries, Taylor's mind drifted over not that of her schedule but of yesterday's events. She had admitted to Troy that no matter what she tried to do, she felt guilty. What they were doing was wrong – he knew that and so did she. However, there was no denying that what she felt when she was with Troy was remarkable. It was different. Much different than how she felt when with her academic team or with Chad or with her family and friends.

Troy was a wonderful guy. Of course she immediately fell for his handsome looks but, the more the talked with each other, the more she learned of his soul. He was genuine. He was kind. He was honest and respectful and funny and patient.

He taught her so much. He was teaching her the ins-and-outs of playing basketball while she taught him structure and organization. He taught her how to relax and she taught him how to stick to helpful routines.

"What are you so smiley for?" Her sister sluggishly moved across the kitchen.

"I wasn't smiling,"

"Okay. Sure."

"I was not!"

"Fine. Whatever. You're probably just thinking about all the schoolwork you'll be doing." She sat next to Taylor who got up to put her dish away.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about. Hurry up now. The bus will be here. I'm not taking you to school if you miss the bus."

"You are just a great sister."

"I love your sarcasm." Taylor chuckled softly as she went to go collect her roller backpack. Once she was ready, Taylor went out to her car, heading off into the direction of school. Typically, she carpooled with Kelsi and Gabriella but ever since Gabs got her car, Taylor was now driving solo.

With the windows rolled down, music barely blaring loud, Taylor rode through her neighborhood without much distraction. Her mind was focused on the up-and-coming academic decathlon meeting. She slowed to a stop, patiently waiting for the line of cars to go by.

"Taylor!"

She heard her name being called. Taylor looked around. "Who's calling me?" She hesitated moving her car out onto the street she was turning onto when she suddenly heard a metallic rapping.

"Taylor, got a second."

She knew that voice and her day instantly brightened. "Troy, what's going on?"

His sparkling blue eyes melted her at her deepest core. Flutters tickled her stomach as the wind blew his hair into his eyes. And on that smile…

"My car. The keys I should say."

"What about them?"

"They're a bit lost."

Taylor giggled. "Only a bit?"

"Yeah. And I was wondering if I could get a ride with you? Gabriella is already gone and Chad was still just getting ready so…I was going to get a ride with my mom until I saw you."

"Ah. I'm your fourth choice for transportation. Thanks."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that you are my saving grace. For if you hadn't rode by and abided the law by stopping I would have been forced to arrive at school – during my first day as a senior mind you – in my mom's car with her giving me a kiss goodbye."

Laughing more at his cute excuse, Taylor leaned across the passenger seat, popped the door open, and invited him into her car. "You're very good at making up excuses."

"Thanks."

They drove out of the neighborhood in silence. Once on the main road towards school, Troy spoke. "So, how are doing? With the guilt that is."

Taylor sighed deeply. This really wasn't the best place to discuss things of this matter. "I – I don't think I – we should talk about-"

"I know that this a really awkward situation we're in but I have been up all night worrying about this. I just want to have fun with you without feeling horrible about this…even though I will – do."

"Troy, should we just stop this? I mean, I enjoy spending time with you just us but what we had going on between us isn't right. Chad is your best friend and Gabriella is mine. I don't want to hurt them." Even if that meant hurting herself by denying the feelings that she was developing for him.

"I don't want to do that."

"Well, what are you suggesting we do?"

Troy ran his hand through his hair. "I have no clue. I don't want to break Gabi's heart but I don't want to end this."

This was eating her up inside. This conversation wasn't what she needed and definitely not what she wanted. "What we're doing isn't morally right. We should stop before things get out of hand."

Looking over at Troy showed that this was tearing him up too. "You know this isn't right. How can we be together if we don't feel right knowing we're together?"

"I could break up with Gabriella and you with Chad. Then we could be together without guilt."

She would never be satisfied with herself knowing she broke up with Chad – someone she genuinely cared for to go behind his back and date his best friend. She owed Chad. She entertained the thought of dating someone other than himself; she did date someone else while with him…even if Troy made her happy, she would end things now.

"No. We are done." Taylor said as she pulled into the East High parking lot.

"Fine." The frown on his face suggested anything but such. He hastily unfastened the seat belt, collected his notebooks, and exited the car, shutting the door behind him.

"What a great first day this is turning out to be,"

_**Troy.**_

Sitting in homeroom was hell. Pretending to be cheerful and high-spirited was hell. Seating only a row away for Taylor and treating her like barely a friend (the way he did before the summer) was hell.

First day back in school was hell.

"So, what do you think we'll be doing today, Captain?" Jason passed the basketball to Chad who passed it to him.

Troy was seated on top of the desk with a foot perched in the seat itself. "I don't know. Lay-ups…a ton of suicides…scrimmage to see where everyone's at? I don't know." His gaze was on Taylor who was talking with Gabriella.

"I hope not," Zeke spoke.

"You know how Coach can be." Chad commented. "Ever since we won the championship, his expectation in us has grown to an all time high. Prepare to die today guys!"

Mrs. Darbus entered the room with her typical dramatic flair. "Ah, welcome back students. Welcome back. Now that you all are seniors, this is your last chance to delve into the wondrous world of the theatre."

This was hell.

_**Taylor.**_

"What is wrong with you? You did the right thing so shape up."

Taylor stared at her mirrored visage. She had excused herself to the bathroom during her AP Government class. Her mind wasn't focusing on her work. The day lagged even though it was already half way over. Lunch was the next part of her day and she wasn't sure if she could handle sitting there with Chad and Troy. She couldn't look at him.

"What we did was right. So stop it. He's a big boy who can handle himself. He still has a girlfriend. Just stop worrying about him. You're fine. Stop worrying."

"Worrying about what?"

Taylor slightly jumped from her spot in front of the sink. Turning towards the door, she saw Kelsi standing there with a look of confusion about her.

"Uh – I –um…our team meeting. I'm really worried about it."

Kelsi stood next to her, watching her through the same mirror Taylor was watching. "I'm sorry to tell you but you're beyond worrying. You're talking to yourself."

"I know," she chuckled. "After last year's win, we set the bar high for ourselves. I just want the team to win."

"You sound like Jason and the rest of the guys. That's all I ever hear anymore. Well, I'm going to do what I gotta do here. See you at lunch."

Taylor smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Walking as fast as she could to get away from Kelsi and that damn mirror, Taylor headed back to class. She was getting herself worked up for nothing. Troy wasn't hers to have. He was Gabriella's.

With the last bit of class time dwindled down to the lunch bell ringing, the head Einstein-ette mechanically went towards the open cafeteria.

Everyone was there, already seated, and digging into their lunches…everyone including Troy whose laughter resounded above the commotion of the other students.

_All right. Stay calm. You weren't anything to him. He's fine and over it, as so should you._ Mentally preparing herself for the task of getting through lunch with Troy, Taylor slowly made her way to the table.

"Hey,babe. Come on over." Chad smiled towards her.

Panic froze her while the world maneuvered around her. To sit down and enjoy her lunch with friends was simple enough. Yet, the only space left for her around the giant red table was between Chad and Troy. It was as if the cosmos or all the was dependable or probability itself decided to force her into a situation where, for once, she didn't know what to do.

Taking that first step all but killed her. But she took it.

And as she approached, her resolve frail, those eyes that contained every shade of blue focused on her.

"Sorry," she called back, "but I'm going to sit with Fred and Jamal to discuss what we need to go over for our first meeting tomorrow. Sorry." She scurried over towards her fellow mathletes.

As she sat idly listening to the chatter of her peers, Taylor questioned herself. _Would she ever stop caring?_


	10. Won't Let Go

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**ATTENTION: ****Yes! Your eyes do not deceive. I'm back after a long hiatus. I've slowly been getting back into this story. I know I left you all with a crappy chapter before but now I hope that this will make up for that. I've developed this story to go somewhere else – somewhere it wasn't supposed to go originally. **

**I'm going to continue with the old format (as in not take off the previous chapters or try to update them), blending it into the new. Each chapter will be either Troy or Taylor POV but, after this chappy, there won't be multiple POV changes inside a chapter. If this doesn't work, I'll probably start again. But I hope that this story with be what everyone wants.**

**Oh yeah!**

**HSM2 has come out since this story so I'll try and incorporate some aspects of that into this without taking away for 'Faithfully'. I intend to add in Troy's darker hair, for one, sometime into this.**

**

* * *

**

_**Won't Let Go.**_

_**Troy.**_

Could life get any stranger? Looking across the room, Troy watched Taylor not watching him. She was being so distant. He didn't understand what was going on. Finally not cheating on his girlfriend should make him happy. After all, Troy pictured his life just a few weeks ago as hanging out with his best friend and loving Gabriella. Life was to be simple and yet he wanted to love Taylor.

He saw what she was beneath that brainy exterior. She was more than facts and formulas and dates. Taylor was a beautiful, funny, and amazing young woman.

Troy shook his head. _I'm thinking about her as if she were dead_._ Well, it is like she's dead since she no longer wants to be with me._

"Troy? Troy?"

The sound of his name cleared his head of thoughts that did nothing to fix themselves. Gabriella was looking at him with worry etched on her pretty face.

"Yeah. Sorry…what did you say?"

"I said we have to go. The bell for next class has rung. Let's go."

And indeed the students of East High were stampeding out of the cafeteria to get to their classes on time or perhaps to make it to the restrooms before the line got to long to deal with without the threat of a tardy slip. Troy collected his trash and got up from his seat.

That perfume. He smelled the air as a whiff of subtle flowers blew past him. Whipping around, he caught a glimpse of the back of Taylor's head. Couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Are you ready?" Gabi's hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just can't seem to focus today."

"I don't blame you." The couple threw their trash away, continuing on the trek to class. "School has just started and it can take a while before one can get used to the schedule."

"That's it." Draping his arm across her shoulders, Troy pulled his girlfriend – his true love, not Taylor who wouldn't look at him or care about him – close to his chest. "You're so smart about these kinds of things. Love ya." He kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella giggled they came to his locker. "Well, get your stuff so you're not late. I have class on the end of this hall. See you later?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Troy watched as she disappeared down the hall. Cracking his locker open and grabbing what he needed, the basketball captain has a sudden change of satisfaction wash over him. He shouldn't worry about Taylor and her leaving him! He had a wonderful girl who was with him now who wouldn't toss him aside.

Making his way through the hallways and up the stairwell to the third floor, Troy arrived at his class which was Physics. "Oh, dear God."

He wasn't praising any sort of higher being for making it just before the tardy bell sounded. He wasn't upset about all the students in their seats leaving him one option. He was wishing for some sort of intervention because the only seat available was next to Taylor McKessie.

Did life really have to hate him? Did Fate feel the need to throw him off the cliff just as he pulled himself up?

Taylor hadn't noticed him enter her classroom as she continued to write some notes in her planner.

_She didn't see me. I could slip out, head to guidance, and drop the class._ Troy rationalized.

But too bad to graduate with his classmates, he needed a science credit. He already took earth science, chemistry, and biology. It was either this class or an advanced science…and he knew he wasn't heading down that path.

_Okay. I can do this. Just sit there today and next class show up early so you can sit elsewhere…far away from her._

Taking a deep breath, he collected his strength, walked toward the back row to the empty seat that was available to him and parked his butt in the lab stool. He threw his books on the lab table, grabbing her attention instantly. Before she was able to protest, the teacher began her first day speech.

"Welcome everyone to Physics. I'm Ms. Rankin. You all may remember Mr. Rankin, who has gone off to teach at the university. He's my father if you're wondering about a possible name relation. As I pass out the lab booklets, turn to your neighbor, get to know them for they will be your lab partner for the rest of term."

"You've got to be fucking kidding." muttered Taylor under her breath.

"I agree,"

Now what was he to do? This was his damned partner. It couldn't be that bad…she could help with anything he couldn't quite grasp…

…or maybe not. Looking over at her seething gently proved that she was in no mood to be near him for longer than the time that had already elapsed.

"So…how has you're classes been?" If she were to be his partner, Troy figured it would be best if they attempted to be civil even if it were just at school – in the class.

"Don't talk to me." She continued writing in her schedule book.

"Don't act like that. We're stuck in this situation and we might was well be civil while here. Shit. I know that this is weird after everything we've been through b-"

Taylor abruptly dropped her pen, whipping her head up to stare into his eyes. "Get this straight now, Bolton." Her finger pointed at him threateningly. "We have been through not a damn thing. Got it? We aren't doing anything wrong here."

"Then, you might want to stop acting like we are. You made sure of that."

"Damn right I did. What we were doing was wrong." Her voice lowered so no one around would overhear. "Being together was stupid."

"I doubt you could call that 'being together'. We didn't do anything."

"We tried to do something." She smiled as the teacher handed her two booklets.

He grabbed his lab manual from Taylor. "And why can't we still? Why did you break things off?" Troy's voice became gentle. He understood the moral ramifications that could be bestowed upon him for even thinking about cheating on Gabriella but the summer he spent was Taylor was something he could only dream off. She listened to him. She laughed with him. She cared for him in a way that really spoke to him.

"Troy, please. What I did this morning was right. You know that. Drop it, please?"

Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and pleaded and touched his core. "I'll drop it – for now. I'm not ready for us to be done with…at least as far as being friends go."

"Fine. Just pay attention."

Getting through that class was a pure hell that raged inside of his heart for the rest of the school day. Troy sat in contemplation as he waited for his teammates around him to finish getting ready for practice.

"Yo, Troy, man. What's going on?"

The last voice he needed to hear. "Nothin' much, Chad. Just not used to getting up so early."

"I hear that. Well, the day is so close to being over. Practice will hopefully be short."

"Yeah. Quite doubt that."

Chad shut his locker. "True…this is true. It will be long but at least that's all that we gotta do for the rest of the day."

Smiling at his best friend, Troy got up. "Let's get through this."

The Wildcats basketball champions jogged out of the locker room and towards the track where the typically started their practices. A half-mile of running, a lap of sprinting, and a lap of leg lifting, the team were doing drills as well as working on passing as there were a few new teammates.

Once all was said and done, the team headed inside, winded and sweaty, to shower up. Troy let the hot water drill down upon his head, letting the rhythm take him elsewhere.

It didn't take too long for his thoughts to drift towards Gabriella and her gentle demeanor. She cared so deeply for him. But so did Taylor and he knew it. There was no denying the attraction that sparked between them. He had already decided on pursuing her, on trying to make the two of them work no matter what had to be done.

Troy caught a ride with Jason who jovially kept the conversation going the whole trip to his house.

"Thanks again, bro." Troy pushed open the passenger side door. "Let's hope that I can find my car keys."

"Let's," Jason replied smarmily.

Troy grinned. "Thanks for the support. See you in homeroom."

Jason sped off as Troy unlocked the front door. No one was home yet to his joy. He couldn't handle having his parents question how his day went.

How could he respond? 'Oh, well broke up with Taylor – you know, my mistress…other woman…whatever you'd like to call her. And I really want her back without breaking Gabriella's feelings.'

"That would go over well." He grunted as he raided the refrigerator for something to snack on. Pulling out jam and peanut butter, Troy set out upon making his signature dish: a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

After making his snack, discarding the used utensil into the sink, and cramming the bread into his mouth, the head Wildcat took to his staircase two at a time to reach his room. Flicking on the light switch, Troy noticed his keys sitting right where he left them this morning. He thought that leaving them there this morning would be a great idea…

…though all he wanted was a moment's peace with Taylor, he got a day filled with turmoil.

_**Taylor.**_

She had been home for more than two hours. She had finished what little homework she had an hour and a half ago. She went through her class schedule and drew up a personal planner for home use complete with club times and study hours. She even went through her closet to decide on an outfit for tomorrow that would allow her ten extra minutes to herself in the morning before heading off to school.

She did all that. She accomplished so much in one day yet why did she feel so empty? So unfulfilled? So lacking?

Taylor was an incredibly smart young woman with a bright future ahead of her. She was captain of the Academic Decathlon Club who was starting to have colleges throw their attention upon her. Being in a stable, loving relationship was a dream she thought would never come to light yet here she was with Chad, a great athlete and wonderful young man.

Even still she was thankful. Her family was connected and positive. They loved each other genuinely, shared anything and everything with each other, and had fun.

Everything was going for her. So, if that were all true and satisfying, then why did she feel as if there were a hole in her life? She wanted – yearned to have someone around who didn't remind her so much of her academic life so often. She desired to be spontaneous and fun during the school year as well as like this summer. She didn't need people to treat her one way (inviting her to parties and the like) one moment and then turn around once school started to only speak to her when an answer needed to be procured.

Only one person truly seemed to be able to do that…and she turned him away.

Banging her head on her desk in her room, Taylor wished that morning hadn't of come in the fashion that it did. Staring at her Blackberry Pearl, Taylor McKessie wondered if it were possible that she made a mistake and if it were possible to right it.

Find that person's number was hard. It felt like she was admitting to a failure all the while committing one.

_Shit, damn, and fuck me,_ she thought to herself as the ring tone sounded. It was probably only a few seconds of time that had passed but each ring seemed to last an hour.

And then salvation.

"_You have reached the cell of Troy. First off, sorry I couldn't pick up. Second off, why don't you text me? I answer those. And third off, support the Wildcats – go to the games!"_

"Why me? Why me? For once I don't know the answer." Not meaning to be recorded, Taylor went about questioning her life.

"And you don't always have to know."

Taylor almost fell off her computer chair. "Troy! When did you pick up?"

"Just now, obviously. Why are you calling here if you no longer want me around?"

"I don't know," Hearing his voice was soothing. Knowing that he was connected to her was natural. "I don't have an answer but what I do know is that…"

"What?" His voice sounded like home.

"I know that this is wrong…but…hell! Why can't I be happy? Why can't I do something that's not involved with textbooks? Troy, I'm sorry. Today was miserable! I couldn't look at you. You wouldn't look at me. Not sitting next to you and hearing how you're day went was so hard. I know this is unbelievable but I don't like this. I feel like I'm missing out and I don't like it. Weird as this sounds…I want you. I want to be with you."

"And where is this coming from? This is sudden. I don't want to be told one thing only to be told something else hours later."

Getting up from the chair, Taylor paced her room. She didn't expect that response.

"I get that. I understand. I must sound so confusing saying that I don't want this one moment and then calling you up to tell you I need this. I've been sitting here since school ended, going through the motions of daily life, and feeling as if it weren't right or complete or you. My life is amazing but it's not gratifying. Troy. Believe me when I say this: I love spending time with you. You make me feel like all the other girls not like a walking encyclopedia. And yet you make me feel special and not like all of the rest." She tittered gently.

Clearing his throat, Troy spoke. "Really? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm sorry for ruining your day, if I did so. I'm saying that what I said early today is null and void. What I'm saying is that I was being stupid and want to be with you regardless of our situation."

"I'm liking what I'm hearing. I still want to be with you too."

And like that, her world seemed tinged with gold and diamonds. An unknowing anxiety lifted from her. If it hadn't left her so completely as it did, Taylor probably would have never picked up on the way she was feeling the world around.

"Okay…okay."

"Is that all you can say?"

Breathing softly, taking in his voice, Taylor grinned wildly. "No. Yes! I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I really like spending me time with you. When I'm not with you, I think about when can I see you or be with you or what you're doing. This is really confusing to me. I'm – I'm.-"

"Scared? Me too. What we're doing is new for both of us but I think it's worth it."

Taylor secretly smiled to herself as the world settled around her like a cozy blanket. He was scared about this too yet he was willing. Troy Bolton was willing to be with her no matter what. Basketball man, Mr. Popular, Mr. Could-Get-Anyone-He-Wanted wanted to be with her.

"Can I come over?"

"Of course. See you soon, Taylor." Troy whispered. He hung up quickly.

Taylor fell back on her bed, squealing like someone on the cheerleading squad. This wasn't going to be easy – she knew that already. But what she did know was one thing…

She and Troy were back together no matter what.


	11. A Brief Interlude

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**ATTENTION:**** This is still a bit rough but from here on out is going to be new and better because were going in the direction that I want to go now. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_**A Brief Interlude.**_

_**Troy.**_

Troy stood rooted to the spot.

Just like that. It was over. Not being with the person he wanted was now in the past. She was coming over to see him. They were going to be together. Could things go back to normal so quickly? So easily?

He stood rooted to the spot. "I'll have to believe in it for now. In fact, I'll just accept it and move on." He mumbled to his bed. It was the only way for him to progress.

"Honey, are you okay? You're talking to yourself." Dana, Troy's mother said as she leaned against his doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Just got home?"

Her smile was gentle as she entered his room. "Yeah. How was school?"

"It was school. I can't really complain since it's my last year which means I'm a senior – ruler of the school." Troy chuckled. "So yeah…oh! Right. Taylor is in my Physics class. Is it cool if she comes over to help me with homework?"

"Sure. I'm glad to hear that you know someone in that class. You two really seem to hit it off especially this past vacation."

"What does that mean?" He said defensively. His mother always had a knack with figuring this out but this time he thought it was being careful. Was he that obvious whenever Taylor was around? "We don't hit it off! What are you talking about?"

Dana stared incredulously at her only son. Was he hiding something else that he didn't want her to know about? "Troy, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. You two began friends quickly. I think her. She seems like a nice young lady and I'm glad that she can help keep your G.P.A. up."

Troy rolled his eyes. He was cracking already. "Oh. Sorry, mom. You know I don't get your old-time language." said Troy jokingly.

"Oh. Think you're so funny." She playfully kicked a ball of socks that was near her foot. "If she's going to come over, think you might want to clean up a bit? This room was clean this morning. What happened to it?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Well, get cleaning, mister." Mrs. Bolton said before she left his room. As she walked away, listening to the sound of her child rummaging around, stuffing things into the closet or underneath the bed, she couldn't help but think things weren't as they seem.

But she trusted her little man.

Scrambling around his room to make sure it was tidy enough to pass the approval of his mother, Troy wished that he could have played it more smoothly. Here he was about to embark into territories unknown and dangerous and he almost spilled the beans. Pulling out his Physics book and opening the book up to some random page, Troy threw other homework paraphernalia onto his bed to make it appear as if he were about to have a study session. It was all a ruse to distract his parents of what was really going on.

Not to say that he wouldn't need Taylor's help later on in the year. Today was the first day so homework was light enough; read the first two sections of chapter one and answer the corresponding questions. Simple really since the first chapter was devoted to simple ideas of physics and even simpler math procedures. The "lunk-head" as some had called him behind his head was able to finish that during his free period with time to do some weight training. If only school could stay this uncomplicated.

Gazing out at the window, Troy stared out into the waning sunlit landscape. He seemed at peace now, sitting on his bed, letting the world go by without stress. It was as if things were working out for him…finally – even if this wasn't the best situation.

A car's engine awoke Troy from his musings. Was it her?

Nope. Just his silly mom pulling out and heading down the lane.

"Damn," He cursed to himself. "When will she get here?"

"Geez. Can't hold your horses?"

Troy knew that voice – that light, playful, deeply rich voice. "When did you get here?" He popped up. The distance between them seemed like too much to bear.

It was as if he were in a race to the finish line and Taylor was the prize. The gentle grin of mirth on her face was a relief. She hadn't changed her mind again. She was ready to be his as he was all too ready to belong to her. Once he got to her his arms instinctively opened, ready to wrap themselves around her – learn the way she felt tucked close to him again.

And then, he stopped.

"You're mom let me in as she was leaving and I haven't seen your dad here at all." Her soft voice lilted like nothing he'd ever heard before…it was a better sound than when he first heard Gabriella sing.

"Sorry. I didn't want to get caught."

"I understand,"

They stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go next.

"So, you're not going to give me a hug. Haven't seen you in this capacity for a while now."

And that's when it all clicked into place for Troy. A tiny part of him was still concerned about her doing another about face but to know that she wanted to be so close to him again was all the reassurance he needed.

His toned arms gingerly wrapped around Taylor's back, guiding her to his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder delicately as her own arms slithered around his waist, squeezing ever so slightly. Taking a whiff, each took in the other's scent.

"I smelled your perfume earlier and it nearly broke me in front of everyone." murmured Troy into Taylor's hair.

"I know what you mean. Seating so close to you in Physics today could have killed me. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and talked to you and threw us away."

Troy pulled back, sliding his hands down to her waist. "Don't think that. You didn't throw us away. You brought us together."

"All I know is that I don't want to doubt you or have you doubt me."

"I understand. I worry that you might back out again. Why don't we make a pact – a promise to not give up so easily if the other one doesn't want it or isn't ready?"

"Are we a part of some secret society?"

Troy held out his pinky.

"Or perhaps a seven-year-old club?" Taylor hitched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just do it. Pinky promise, please."

"Can't say no to alliteration." The two laughed as Taylor hooked her littlest finger with Troy's. "I promise."

"Good,"

Troy let his arms fall down around her, stopping just short to clasp hands with hers.

"Feel proud of yourself."

"Indeed I do. Come on. Sit on the bed and tell me about your day. We're going to act like none of this happened. It'll just eat at us, okay?"

"True." Taylor slipped her shoes off as she climbed onto his Full sized bed, sinking into the pillows that were propped against his backboard that had a huge felt cut out of a basketball.

Folding her legs beneath her, Taylor continued to look around his room. On his night table was a picture of Troy and Gabriella at Junior Prom. She laid it face down on the stand.

Troy watched her closely as she calmly placed the photo over. He watched as she looked to her other side to see a single photo of Gabi which she turned over as well. He watched as she struggled to hold her composure.

"Sorry but this is our time. I don't need a reminder of how this isn't…how I can't…how we…do you understand?" Her brown eyes bore holes into his soul, illuminating some of the worries that were lurking beneath there.

"I get it. So no worries."

She blew out a breath. "Good. Now come sit – that is to say if you can find a space. What's with the homework?"

"A guise if my parents deem fit to check in on us." Troy stretched out on the edge of his mattress.

"Smart. Well my day, if you don't include the whole drama of what I said this morning, went well. I really think these classes are going to challenge me and keep my grade point average up for colleges. My first class is IB Calculus with Mrs. Hanover. She's nice and knows her stuff so I'm satisfied. I then have Upper-Level Russian with same people as always since no one really takes that language except us. Third period is Honor Government, then free period, then lunch. As you know Physics is next. After that I have Honors World Literature. I could have gone the IB route but I really want to focus on Calculus. And my last class of the day is Tourism class."

"Tourism class?"

"I know but just because I'm like to learn and study doesn't mean that's what I want to do the whole year. What about you, Troy?"

"Oh the same but easier…much easier." He began to crawl towards Taylor. "I think I'm done with talking, you?"

Taylor giggled as she placed her hands on Troy's face, framing it. "I would agree." Her voice became husky.

Moaning softly, Troy placed his hands on either side of Taylor's head to steady himself as he lowered his lips to hers. It was if it were summer all over again. Her pillow-soft lips were supple under his. Once their lips touched, a spark jolted throughout his body with the power of lightening.

He felt her arms rise up and encircle his torso, bringing his close. The two sunk further down on the bed, lying down fully. Fingers tickled and teased as lips seduced oh so sweetly. It was amazing for the couple. It was just the time that they need desperately.

Troy pulled back to give Taylor the catch of breath that she needed. He laid down on his side, head propped up on his left hand, watching Taylor become flustered.

"Don't know what to do for once?"

She turned to him, a smirk on her lovely face. "Oh, trust I know what to do it's just that…" Her words drifted away into the space between them.

"What? Tell me. I want to know." Troy sat up fully, not wanting an ounce of his attention to be lost to the world.

Taylor's head hung, hiding her face. "Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I've never been kissed like that before. I have never felt that sort of passion flow from someone else and I just can't take it. I want more." The last sentence was whispered.

Troy smiled victoriously. It wasn't as if he were in competition with Chad. They were best friends but they were enemies. He was the other man in her life. He was taking her time. He wasn't treating her the way she deserved. He wanted to show her everything that Chad couldn't. When would it be right to do that? When would she accept him to be with her?

"I can give it whenever I can. That's why I'm here."

Taylor looked into his blue eyes and sighed.

Reaching out to her, Troy placed his hand on her outer thigh, tracing the slight curve there. Oh did her body feel wonderful under her palm as he grazed the cloth that was covering her from him.

"Troy," her voice filling with an emotion she didn't seem to understand. "What are you doing to me?"

He never heard another girl speak to him like that. It was as if his heart were igniting. "Should we stop?"

"For now. Only for now. Don't be mad."

His laughter filled that room. "Why would I be mad? I want you to just as ready and as comfortable as I am when that time comes."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so skeptical?"

"I don't know. When I was with Chad I always felt like I had to perform to keep his interest. I don't mean he forced me or I didn't want to have sex with him but…I always had some reservations because I always wanted my first to be with someone I whole heartedly loved. I was comfortable with him and the decision we made but I have always felt like I could have waited. This is what I was waiting for – this type of passion."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have not a clue. Could you inform me?"

"No."

The two went on talking and laughing. The two tried to be together in a world where they were but friends only.

And hour had passed and it was time for Taylor to leave. Troy walked her down to her car.

"Drive safe, all right?" Troy opened the door for her.

"I will, mom."

Her giggle rang softly in his ears. "If I could, I'd give you a kiss right now."

"I know. See you at school tomorrow." Her sad smile haunted him as she drove down the street, disappearing around the corner.

He stood on the sidewalk, watching the few star twinkle in the dark sky. A polytechnic ring broke the silent night. With one look at his phone Troy's demeanor changed. Flipping his phone open, he took a breath, preparing for the lies and life he was to lead.

"Hey Gabbs. I was just thinking about you. I miss you."


	12. Burning Lust, Dying Trust

Title: Faithfully

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13 but there is a good possibility for an 'R' or 'M'.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton are connected. Though their best friends date the other, these two teens have no idea of the untapped potential they have. And when that potential is tapped into, there is nowhere to hide. There will be consequences.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical…still. What a pity.

**ATTENTION:**** This is still a bit rough but from here on out is going to be new and better because were going in the direction that I want to go now. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Sorry for the wait guys! My wrist was in a splint due to tendonitis. It still feels weird but I wanted to get this out for you all.**

**I've noticed that in this chapter Chad may seem a little OC. Sorry! I think the next chapter will be able to explain why this is…I hope. Also, the song at the end…I don't own. Rihanna does.**

* * *

_**Burning Lust, Dying Trust.**_

_**Taylor.**_

Glorious Friday. Oh so glorious Friday. Never had a day been so revered among the East High Wildcats – one of whom was Taylor. She whistled as she put in her combination to her locker, thinking of all the prospects that Friday, the end of the work week, had to offer.

Her smile was not due to the fact the week was minutes away from being over and done with. Her smile was not caused by the fact that this whole weekend was devoted to alone time at the house for her parents would be off at a wedding that her father was in for his college roommate and her sister would be at their aunt's house spending time with some of her favorite cousins.

No, that was not the catalyst for her overwhelming giddiness. Tonight was date night. She had quickly convinced Chad to go out on a date with her as well as Gabriella and Troy. In an off way this was her chance to go out on a date with Troy. It was a secret date that would be incredibly intimate…even if it wasn't going to be between them alone. The thought of secret smiles and glances, not-so-accidental brushes of hands, shoulders, or legs, and secrets that only Troy and she knew brought her such elation.

Life never felt so dangerously good.

Shutting her locker shut with a slam of excitement, Taylor stuffed her books in her roller bookbag.

"Hey…sweetie," That voice melted her heart, soul, and body. His whispered affection caused a smile to tug lightly on her lips.

Without turning around to look him in the eyes, Taylor responded. "Really pushing this, aren't you Troy?"

"Of course I am." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I know that look. What are you about to do?"

"Come on," Troy picked up her bag by its handle while his other hand grasped her wrist. He pulled her down the hallway, through the crowds of seniors who were waiting for the final bell to ring that would release their underclassmen friends.

Turning here, twisting there, Taylor was on a rollercoaster ride being dragged along by Troy Bolton. "Where are we going?" She giggled.

"You'll see." He opened a door that led to an empty stairwell.

"How cliché…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Rearranging his should strap to his backpack, Troy released his grip on Taylor. Kissing her cheek, Troy's breath tickled her face. "We're going up these stairs. Go, woman."

"Don't call me woman, boy."

"Don't call me boy." Troy joked as he once again led the way up the stairs to a special, quiet place where they couldn't be bothered.

"Sorry." As she approached the top of the steps, her eyes caught a glimpse of the beauty that surrounded her. "This is amazing."

"It's my secret spot. No one…well…not many people know about it or come up here. Like?"

"Love."

The flowers and plants that were planted by the botanical club swayed in the gentle breeze as the sun's ray lit up all that was around the school such as the mountains and the trees and even the car's reflected windows looked glorious. No wonder he brought her here. It was peace, beauty, and seclusion all rolled into one.

Troy's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close to his chest as the couple took in the view that was before them. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Taylor took in the moment. Troy's warmth seeping into her back…the soft wind…the hint of Lifesavers on his breath…

"It's everything," she muttered as she turned around to face her secret partner. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem. I really wanted to spend some time before leaving here and then seeing you with him tonight."

"Is it really that much of a problem?" Her hands settled at the small of his back.

"It's starting to get to me. I really feel like you should be mine and not his. I love Chad – he's like a brother. But seeing my brother with the woman I want so bad…it's getting to me."

"I understand. I hate hearing Gabi talk about how wonderful you are and how much she loves you and loves being around you. It makes me angry because she's talking about someone I'm with but I'm not with. I don't know what to say to her. Can't say 'shut up'; can't just let it go."

Taylor rested her forehead onto Troy's shoulder for comfort. He placed his palm on her neck, massaging it gently. "I feel you on that, babe."

"You know, if we really want to spend time together, we have this weekend. My parents won't be back until Monday afternoon. My sister will be back around then since she'll be going straight to school from Aunt Pamela's. I did invite Gabriella to sleepover on Saturday but you could come over before then or on Sunday…" She trailed off.

Taylor had yet to inform Chad about any of this. She would tell him…but tonight in front of everyone so he wouldn't get too upset once he found out that she would be "busy" the whole 48 hours.

"Chad hasn't said anything about that."

"I know. I haven't told him."

"Oh," A boyish grin was on his gorgeous face. "Glad to know."

The bell rang.

Troy planted a deep kiss on Taylor's lips, giving her a taste of what he had and wanted to offer to her. "Gotta go. The Botanical Club meets on Wednesdays and Fridays. They'll be here soon."

"Damn. I don't want to leave."

"I know. Come on. Let us be off."

The two headed down the stairs, hand-in-hand but once they approached the bottom step, they let go, went through the door and became the friends that East High knew. The two caught up with the day's news.

"So, dinner and a movie? Mini-golf? Karaoke?"

"Troy. Ew. Gross. I don't sing. A movie might be good but so would mini-golfing. It's up to Gabs and Chad."

"I bet you're a wonderful singer." He nudged her with his elbow.

"No. I'm not. You just want to show off."

Troy feigned shock. "I can't want to show my talent off in front of my girl and the other one."

"And who's the other one?" Taylor arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You? Gabi? Both of you?"

Taylor laughed. The situation they were both in could be comedic from time to time. "Good to know."

"What's good to know?" Gabriella said, seemingly popping out from nowhere.

_Oh shit_, Taylor cursed mentally. Did she hear something she shouldn't? Oh damn it all to hell.

"That Taylor can't sing so we shouldn't go to that karaoke place you suggested."

"Oh, darn. I really thought it would be fun." Gabriella smiled sympathetically at Taylor while winding her arm around Troy's torso.

Taylor instantly started to seethe inside. Why would she suggest going singing when she knew Chad and herself hated singing in public…especially in karaoke form? Was Gabriella trying to make a fool of her?

Oh, she was pissed. "Yeah, well. You knew that Chad and I don't like that sort of thing. A movie should be good or mini-golfing while it's still pretty nice out at night would be great. Troy, don't you agree?"

Taylor knew she shouldn't put Troy on the spot like that but she wanted to hear his support. Gabriella was nice but, right now, she was in the way.

Where did that come from? Taylor focused on the floor that stretched out in front of her. Where did the hostility come from? She was content in sharing Troy…at least she thought she was. This must be what Troy feels when he sees Chad with her. Lord, how that must hurt and enrage him.

"Sorry. I just thought you would want to try something new. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry. No qualms here." The three continued to walk down the hallway and through the exit.

"So, what time tonight?" Troy wondered as they headed towards the parking lot.

"I think seven would be good. Taylor?"

"Yeah." Her weekend was starting and already she was in a mood. Standing by her car was Chad, his hair pushed to the side from the wind. He was leaning against the hood. "Shit." She cursed.

"What?" Gabi said as she moved her arm to place her petite hand into Troy's larger one.

"You forgot about me."

"Hello to you too." said Taylor.

"I thought we were going to leave early. You were going to met me here and discuss where we were going. I'm not mad but it is Friday. I want out of this place." Chad said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was my week to carpool and I spaced…"

Troy spoke up. "It's my fault. I was waiting for Gabs here to finish up with her college advisor and I saw her walking down the hall and I really needed her help with some physics stuff. Sorry, bro. I know how much you love to get the hell out of here on the quick."

"I'm not mad at you, Taylor. I'm mad at Troy who can't let go of learning on a Friday." Chad smiled widely before hugging Taylor.

On the outside it appeared as if she was glad to see her man but, on the inside, she was cringing at his touch. How dare he get so upset over her being a few minutes late? As of right now, Taylor McKessie was quite put off with her boyfriend. Once she released from his embrace, she stole a quick glance over at Troy who was looking off in the horizon, over to his left.

"So, Chad what would you like to do tonight after dinner? Movie or mini-golfing?" Gabriella broke whatever tension that still lingered in the air between them.

"I guess mini-golf would be best. I can show off some of my skills-"

"That I taught you." Troy interrupted his teammate.

"I let you teach me."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, Gabriella and I should go so I'll see you two at seven, right?"

Chad gave Troy a hand slap-handshake. "Sure thing, boy."

The foursome said their goodbyes and got into their cars, driving off – away from school and all its boredom.

"I'm really sorry again. I got so caught up in Physics with Troy that I forgot. Forgive me?" She asked once she reached a stop light around the corner from East High.

"No worries, sweets. Didn't mean to overreact but it just seems like this past week you've been so busy and I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

And then she felt a pang deception ring inside her heart that made her body reverberate with pain. She didn't want to ignore him but she wanted to spend time with Troy and focus on school works since she would be hearing from colleges soon.

"I know. I know. I hate it too. But I really want to focus in on keeping my grades up for schools. I haven't heard back from any of them yet."

"And you know that you'll get into every single one of them."

"Thanks baby." She smiled to herself as she approached his neighborhood. "I needed to hear that from somebody." Though Taylor didn't want to, she laid her hand over top of his to show that she did appreciate him and his support.

"Not a problem. So, do you want me to drive us tonight?" he asked as they rolled up to his house.

"Why not? I'll see you soon." She kissed him lightly before he exited the car. As she left, all she wondered was how long it would take for her to stop wanting to touch him.

≈

Sitting at the table amidst all the sounds of chatter and enjoyment, Taylor wondered why she was here. Chad was beside her, sipping on his root beer, watching people go by. The drive over was silent but not strained. The arrival was quiet but manageable. The waiting at the table was unnerving at best. When were they getting there? When was he getting there?

She had stepped out of her typical wardrobe boundaries and tried the outfit her adventurous older cousin gave her for her birthday. She received a compliment from Chad but it always complemented her –which wasn't a bad thing but this was for Troy. Taylor wanted to grab his attention – keep his focus on her.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Chad spoke up.

"My fault. I was looking for my wallet." Gaby said as she took off her shrug.

Chad and Taylor stood up to greet their friends properly.

"Taylor! I knew you would look good in what Carmen got you. Told you! Told you! Told you!" shrieked Gaby as she hugged her best friend.

"I know. I needed to wash everything else and since this was the only clean thing left…"

"I like it. We should totally go shopping and look for more stuff like this."

"I'm not shopping with you. You'll want me to look as dressed up as you do."

"You think _I _get dressed up? What about Sharpay? Now, she gets dressed up. I just want to update you're wardrobe so you'll look more your age instead of a research intern all the time."

Taylor grinned as she feigned anger. "I think I'm offended by that. What if intern chic is want I'm going for? Hey, Troy." As alluringly as she could without being obvious, Taylor looked Troy in the eyes to desperately convey that she did this for him and him alone.

He was checking her up and down. "Wow. You look so different."

Taylor had completely changed her appearance. Her hair, though still in a ponytail, was now situated low and to her left side so that her hair was demurely spread over her shoulder. Her bangs pushed to the side and there was no hair band in sight.

Typically, she was against the whole idea of skinny jeans but tonight was different. Tonight, she wanted to look as spectacular as possible. So, here she was in her first – and only pair that she would ever own – of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black flats which she did adore and sleeveless top with a small eyelet that gave a tiny little peak of her skin. The top had a mock turtleneck and the pattern was a subtle yellow, grey, and black swirl.

"Am I really that different?" She said gentle in the direction of Troy.

"Yeah. I'm sure Chad appreciates it. I think you look nice…really nice."

Tingles of elation, excitement, and pleasure coursed through her veins. Troy loved what she was wearing and that was the whole point of putting these clothes on.

"Are you blushing?" questioned Chad. "You didn't blush when I complemented you on how you look."

"That's different. You have to tell me I look nice." Her words sounded rushed yet planned. "Hearing it from others is weird. I never got that sort of praise before." She wrinkled her nose.

"You deserve it. You look cute." Gabriella said. "Now, let's order something. 'Across The Universe' will be starting soon and since it's been out for a while, the next showing isn't until tomorrow afternoon."

Taylor sat in her seat. _Let him sit across from me. Let him seat across from me. Dear God! Let him seat next to me!_

No such luck.

Grumbling internally, Taylor watched as her decathlon teammate was treated like a real woman. Troy pulled her seat out and slid it under for her once she sat. Chad would never do that. That wasn't his thing – chivalry. Every so often he would open the door for her but they were both independent people who wanted to do things for themselves – or at least that's how she rationalized.

Chad and Troy instantly went into talk about practice and what the season to come would have to bring. Gabi was chatting about homecoming that was in October. It was her first homecoming dance that she would spend not getting to know students around her as well as having a boyfriend during the time.

While all these words swirled around her…opportunities to go shopping with the girls, cheering on the Wildcats at their first game, participating in her last-first academic decathlon, all she could focus in on was Troy. His luminous smile, his sparkling eyes, his glinting brown hair in the overhead light…everything about him was bright light.

Warmth that radiated from him melted her core.

"Hi guys. Ready to order?"

_When had she come around?_ Taylor wondered.

"Tay, you ready?" asked Chad as he closed his menu.

"Oops. Sorry. I guess I spaced out. Give me a quick second?"

Krista, their waitress, smiled brightly. "No problem. School just let out for the weekend. I understand. I'll be back when you need me."

As she walked away, everyone at the table chuckled.

"Taylor McKessie! You aren't ready yet? You 'spaced out'? What happened to Miss Has-It-All-Together?" Gabriella joked.

"Stop it! I've been so completely busy with getting into college and waiting for acceptance or rejection."

"I get it. Leave her alone." Troy said as he calmed from his laughter.

"Thanks for the support."

The chortling faded as the conversation went back to helping Taylor decide what to order.

The waitress came back around and received everyone's order without fail. As she headed back to the kitchen to drop off their orders, Taylor's eyes wondered around the room and then over to Troy. His piercing gaze was fixed upon her as the other two were swapping summer camp stories. Ever so slightly did his head nod over towards the bathroom area around the corner.

With a wink he stood up. "I'll be back." He strolled away before anyone could respond.

Her heart raced as she began to count down the seconds before she would slip away. Not too long or he would come back without a secret moment; not too short or someone may suspect something. Tapping away with her feet, Taylor's anxiety soared.

"I needed to use the restroom. I'll be back soon." She jumped from the table, disturbing the cloth so that a few drinks wobbled and splattered.

Chad steadied his drink. "Goodness, Tay. Don't wait so long next time or else you'll knock over a table.

She raced towards and around the corner, only to collide into a solid, warm mass that is Troy Bolton.

"Not too long. Not too short." He whispered into Taylor's ear, causing her to shake. "Can I just say you look so damn hot. I don't know if you want to keep this a secret because…"

Taylor hitched her eyebrow suggestively. "What?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to his body. He soon began to run his palms down her sides, outlining each curve before sticking his hands into her back pockets.

"I want you so bad. I'm trying hard not to show it."

A fire burst from within, forcing Taylor to accept where this relationship was going to go in a short amount of time.

"You are going to be the death of me." Her lips crashed into his as her attraction swelled, pulsed, and tingled throughout her whole being. Never had passion hit Taylor so hard, so fast, or so magnificently.

"We need to go back."

"No, we don't." A need so strong was driving her actions opposed to her mind. And she loved it.

"Come on, sweets. We have this weekend."

Troy led the way with Taylor following behind. As they approached the table, Taylor noticed the look on Gabriella's face. What happened? She looks slightly scared and fully apologetic.

Taking her seat, Taylor let the silence linger as she sipped her water.

"So, when were you going to tell me about this weekend?"

_Oh, fuck._ "What do you mean?" She tried to play it off but, if anything, she was making it work.

"Don't even play like you don't know. You're family won't be there and you haven't invited me over." Chad had turned in his chair to face her.

"No need to get so upset. We'll discuss this later."

"Why? You know we haven't spent much time together. We talked about this earlier in the week. And now we have the perfect opportunity and you keep it to yourself."

"I'm going to be busy the whole time."

"Not so busy to have a sleepover with Gabriella."

Taylor looked over at her friend who sat rooted to the spot. She was going to have a talk with her later. "True. I am going to have a sleepover with her but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to spend time with you."

"So why aren't you? I'm busy volunteering, studying, which is what me and Gabs are going to do – that sort of thing. Baby, I meant no harm by it. If I can juggle some things around, we may be able to be together on Sunday." Taylor tried to rationalize even though she was set on the idea of being with Troy for as long as she most possibly could.

"All right. Who ordered the pasta?"

"Saved by the waitress," Troy muttered as the dishes were served.

Dinner was quiet and tense; nobody dared talk for the awkwardness that was the fight sill lingered in the air. They left quickly to split up in their cars to head over to the cinema.

Chad turned on the car, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Chad, let's talk about this. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to let you down. I meant no harm by it."

"Let's just go to this movie, okay?" He turned on the radio.

A song she hadn't heard in a while was playing and it caused such embarrassment to blush across her face. This song of all songs had to come on. At one time, this song was enjoyable but now…now it was what it was…

"_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true **_

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying" 


End file.
